Evil in residence
by Geri K
Summary: To trust in the Force is the beginning of a life worthwhile. Obi-Wan Kenobi's trust in the Force, guides him to discover why he was born. Stars: Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, a multitude of Jedi and one sith.
1. Chapter 1

Evil in Residence

To trust in the Force is the beginning of a life worthwhile. Obi-Wan Kenobi's trust in the Force, will guide him to discover why he was born.

chapter one: The warning.

/bond speak\\

The droning pulse of electromagnetic laser barriers snapping closed brought Obi-Wan to a sliding halt. The first of eight sections leading to the central chamber of the power generator facility was as far as he managed.

Blood rushed through his veins, pumped faster by the accentuated beating of a strong willed heart, but he wasn't out of breath. His heart rate increased because impenetrable barriers separated them and the Force was warning him of impending danger. Even though he'd used the Force to quicken his steps, the energy gates still blocked his way.

They hissed and crackled; access denied to him while his master was five bays further away with his back to Obi-Wan and another two bays away from the central melting pit chamber where the tattooed Zabrak waited… 'A trap'.

He could sense Qui-Gon's exhaustion as he watched him drop to his knees in the meditation position and his gaze took in the arrogant and contemptuous glare flaring in the force vibrating from the black clad being as he smirked in satisfaction holding a double-ended red sabre in a threatening manner… 'A trap'.

Above them, another battle raged in the streets of Theed. The queen of Naboo and her loyal guards battled fiercely against the trade federation. Oddly, both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon felt there was more to the trade federation's blockade of Naboo than met the eye. There were signs of an ulterior motive and now the appearance of a being that they presumed no longer existed brandishing a weapon known only to be the weapon of a sith confirmed their suspicions even more.

Obi-Wan couldn't settle whether he was more troubled by his master's decision not to wait for him, or the fact that they were fighting a being that was supposed to be extinct. Although sometimes called Iridonians by species this Zabrak's tattoos gave him the appearance of an evil apparition. The horns protruding from his head shone in the glow of the lights and his stance was haughty and self-assured as he taunted Qui-Gon by touching the laser barriers with the tip of his sabre sending sparkes across the room; sharp teeth beared like a blood thirsty carnivore waiting to devour his prey.

A sense of helplessness filled Obi-Wan as he strained continuously to call through their bond. It was out of character for Qui-Gon to block him, but Qui-Gon's shields were firmly keeping him out after their last communication minutes before.

Recalling that time: Obi-Wan continued parrying against the solid blows of the red blade, while his master regained his footing, but he didn't expect a bolt of blue lightning to charge toward him, catching it on his sabre the jolt of power sent him flying backward over the edge, plunging down several levels. He hit the steel platform heavily knocking the breath from his lungs and it took a few moments to regain his equilibrium.

Looking up to gage his next move to jump back up, he could see Qui-Gon peering down checking to see if he was all right.

/ Padawan, can you continue? \\

/ Y-yes Master, I will be right there wait for me.\\ Obi-Wan sent trying to collect his breath as he jumped one level at a time.

/You need to regain your strength Padawan, I will wear him down.\\ Qui-Gon said as he began to move off down the corridor chasing after the devil, not waiting for his padawan.

/No Master, wait for me - I sense a trap, he's trying to separate us, wait for me!\\

/There is no doubt in my mind that he is a sith, padawan, he is well trained in the dark arts; he has the physical strength to do considerable damage and I don't sense any weakness in him. Catch up when you can.\\ and then the bond closed down to an eerie silence.

/Master!..Master…Answer me! Do not close our bond!...Master!\\...

Now, a heavy gut trenching worry filled him as he watched his mentor assume a meditation pose while waiting for the laser mechanism to cycle. Abruptly, he sensed Qui-Gon open up drawing strength from the Force. Fatigue filtered out, but barely enough. His master was tired and he knew that the sith would sense it also.

Anxiety build inside him not understanding why his master was blocking him. Surely Qui-Gon could sense the power and the darkness in the devil he was about to face. A being that was half his age, and physically stronger, why was he doing this?

A flare of annoyance filled him and he mentally pushed hard against the shields with all his strength in the hope that Qui-Gon would come to his senses. It worked, for as abruptly as the bond had closed now it was open.

/Master what are you doing? \\

/ Obi-Wan, my faithful Padawan, have I ever told you how much you mean to me?"\\

/Master, please weariness is filling you, don't engage him alone. Come back and wait for me. We can defeat him together!\\

Obi-Wan felt the impression of a mental sigh flow through their bond. It made his nerves prickle and the revelation of what his master was going to do sent shockwaves through his body. Qui-Gon was going to face this being alone.

The revolving doors were sensor activated and he knew it was impossible for him to get through them all in time to be at his master's side in battle.

/ I'm sorry Padawan. I always meant to tell you that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I apologise for not showing you how much you helped me. You will be a great Jedi Obi-Wan and it has been my honour to teach you.\\

/Then let me prove my worth and stand with you now! Do not face him alone! \\

/Obi-Wan, you worry too much, you must learn to accept your destiny; I have.\\

/Master! What does my destiny have to do with the 'here and now,' and if it's your destiny to die now, I don't want to accept that fate! \\

/ Padawan! Don't you have any faith in my abilities; after all, I am a Jedi Master.\\

/Master, my faith in your abilities is unwavering. However, you must admit that you're not as young as you were and even in the privacy of our bond, you are not strong enough to take him alone, even I have defeated you in the sparring arena several times.\\

/ Ah yes, my Padawan. There is truth in your words, you will be a great warrior and I am proud of you, that is why I must wear this monster down if I can, and if the Force is with me, I will keep him busy until you get here. Look at him Padawan he's not much older than you are, but his eyes hold the flames of arrogance and there is no fear in them. He is dangerous and you don't have the same lust for killing that burns in his soul. I can feel the overwhelming determination in him to destroy us both. There is no light in him at all.\\

/All the more reason to wait for me Master.\\

/No.\\

/Why?\\

/I'm - afraid.\\

/I do not believe that Master, if you're afraid, then why are you determined to face him alone. I don't understand. If anyone should be afraid, it is I! Nevertheless, you've taught me that there is no death, there is only the force; I am not afraid to die!\\

/I know my Obi-Wan, but it's you that I'm afraid for.\\

/You're afraid for me? How arrogant is that! You would go into battle without me just because you're afraid that I might die. \\

/Yes, I can't allow him to hurt you. You are my legacy and Anakin needs a strong master; you will be that master. I know I said that I would train him, but I acted in haste.\\

Obi-Wan felt anger and dread rise within him knowing that his master was deciding his fate for him.

/ You think I am unworthy to fight along side you, if that is so then how can you place Anakin's future in my hands?\\

/ Obi-Wan its not just the boy I'm thinking about, I have more faith in you than I have in my self and I am doing this to make sure that you survive to become the Jedi I know you are destined to be.\\

Obi-Wan couldn't believe Qui-Gon's words. He'd never agree to this and he wouldn't allow Qui-Gon to believe he would.

/Then go! Go on without me! This sith is powerful and in your current state he will kill you and then I will face him alone and in all probability, I shall die too. You dishonour me Master; we are a team and we should stand by each other.\\

/Obi-Wan! don't say that. If I can tire him, it will be worth it. I'm doing this for you and for Anakin. I know you are more than capable to guide him to Knighthood.\\

/No Master! You made it quite clear in the council chambers that your preference was to train Anakin. If you do this now, be aware that you are not doing it for me! For if I survive, I will not train Anakin!\\

/What! Obi-Wan, please! - Promise me you'll train the boy! You must promise me, Padawan.\\

/Train him yourself that was your wish.\\ Obi-Wan felt pain lace through him saying those words to his master, but he had to stand by his words and make him see that there was no wisdom in his actions.

/Obi-Wan you are my hope for the future. You don't mean that! \\

/If you do this and go on without me; my worthlessness will be proven and I promise that if I survive, I shall leave the Jedi order, and you know I have never lied to you Master - I will not train Anakin!\\

ooo

Qui-Gon rose to his feet and turned to face Obi-Wan and even though he was a hundred metres away, he could see grim determination on his apprentice's young face. Obi-Wan's eyes bore right into him. They begged Qui-Gon to change his mind.

He looked deep into that beloved face and saw disappointment and grief etched into his very soul. Everything Obi-Wan had revealed to him through their bond was the truth. He could sense Obi-Wan's heartache and misery through the Force. Not only had he never told Obi-Wan that he loved him like a son, but he'd disillusioned him in front of the council as well. He hadn't meant to put Anakin's value over Obi-Wan's, nevertheless, he had.

He had to admit that he'd formed an attachment to Obi-Wan and he felt ashamed that he'd let it rule him. Obi-Wan deserved his respect; he'd earned it over the years. Now he must prove that he trusted Obi-Wan to succeed. He heard the whine of machinery clicking. The moment was now. His decision was upon him.

Tbc…..


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan didn't wait to see if his master would listen and as soon as the laser wall dispersed, he took off at a force-enhanced run getting through the sections before the lasers closed again. A great weight lifted and faith restored within him as he realised that Qui-Gon was waiting for him.

Obi-Wan felt like wrapping his arms around Qui-Gon, but he knew that any display of affection would give this sith ammunition to use against them. He tamped down his emotions and nodded to his master.

/Thank you Master.\\

Qui-Gon saw relief in expressive eyes and knew that his padawan was the child of his heart. He had always kept the truth hidden, but he could not hide it any longer. He dearly wanted to throw caution to the wind and embrace him too. Nevertheless, they were Jedi and they had to concentrate on the moment.

Qui-Gon rested his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, which was trembling.

/Forgive me Obi-Wan; I let my emotions rule me, you are right we will face him together.\\

Obi-Wan smiled. /I do forgive you Master and together _we_ shall defeat him.\\

Obi-Wan ignited his sabre, and side by side, they stood waiting for the laser gates to open.

/We must stay focussed and work as one, Padawan.\\

/Yes Master, do you think we can take him alive? \\

/I doubt if he will allow himself to be captured.\\

/How is it, sith have managed to hide their presence from us for so long Master? \\

/As Master Yoda delights in saying, hard to see the dark side is and if this is the apprentice, then there is a Sith Master out there somewhere and we must find him.\\

.

000

.

Mauls eyes glowed deep red in anger when he realised that the Jedi master was standing his ground instead of coming forward to engage him in battle. Maul's plan to separate the master from the apprentice was not going to plan; the fool was waiting for his apprentice.

Maul wasn't stupid enough to step back through the lasers, he needed room to manoeuvre and use his acrobatic skills to defeat them. Now that they were together, he would have to wait for them to come through. He sensed the weakening Force presence of the master and the worry and relief fill the younger one's aura that his pathetic master was waiting for him.

He turned his back on the Jedi and walked over to the edge of the pit. He would make it his first priority to throw the Jedi weanling down there.

Anticipation filled him and he was anxious to show this pathetic pair the full power of the dark side.

His Master Sidious, had held him back far too long in his opinion, and now he was going to show this pathetic old Jedi just what was going to happen to his precious Jedi order in the years to come and then he would finish him off. He watched as the two came together and he let his anger and hatred for them fuel the power that burned within as he waited for them to attack.

.

000

.

The lasers hissed and opened once more, but this time they moved as one and remained focussed on their objective. They sped forward attacking and pushing their evil opponent back towards the shaft. He was fast and his acrobatic form was too rapid for Qui-Gon, who felt his strength waning.

Guilt filled Qui-Gon knowing that he wasn't helping Obi-Wan enough and he could see that the sith was trying to separate them again when he sent a bolt of Force lightning toward Obi-Wan. He sent a warning, but the black clad devil pushed with all his strength and the stream of lightning arced with great force.

Obi-Wan felt the disturbance in the Force and Qui-Gon's waning strength concerned him. If ever there was a time that he needed the power of the Force it was now. He reached out further than ever before, giving himself over to the will of the Force, sending out a plea, and if his sacrifice meant that Qui-Gon lived he would give his life freely.

Unexpectedly, energy manifested internally, filling him with more power than he'd ever felt before. It surged through him charging every molecule within as the bolt of lightning screamed toward him. Instinct took over and he caught it on his blade surprising him self and sent it back toward the devil.

.

Maul, growled in anger as it reverberated, knocking him back several paces. He brushed away flames that singed his clothes and raised his sabre for the impending charge. The Force bent and arced clearly penetrating and surrounding the younger Jedi and it confused him. Anger and hatred drove him to search for something to throw at the whelp.

Qui-Gon watched the action in amazement, Obi-Wan had no trouble absorbing the lightning and sending it back. A massive surge in the force entered his padawan's body. Untapped power resonated through their bond and if they survived this battle, close examination of its origin would be a priority.

Qui-Gon charged while the sith's attention was on his burning clothes. He slashed, but Maul was too quick and leapt up and away from Qui-Gon. He glanced over to Obi-Wan who also leapt higher than the sith and brought his blade down catching the Zabrak's back drawing a guttural scream of irritation and annoyance from him. Qui-Gon worried when Obi-Wan flipped away but landed very close to the edge of the pit.

.

Obi-Wan turned as a warning filled him to see a heavy pipe barrel towards him, and he had nowhere to go except over the edge with the weight of the steel pipe pushing him with increasing momentum.

Pushing the pipe away and twisting his body, he grasped an ornamental hook on the wall. His leather-soled boots gave him grip as he put pressure on the wall.

Glancing down he could see the generators pumping below as the pipe exploded on impact causing a flash and he heard the generators sizzle and spark then die.

.

Qui-Gon didn't have time to think about Obi-Wan, but sensed he was still alive. He parried and swiped at the Zabrak's blade hitting flesh and swung around coming in again for the attack now that sith was off balance, taking the battle away from the pit. Injuries slowed the Zabrak down slightly and Qui-Gon drew on the Force to give him strength to end this madness.

Qui-Gon evaded several heavy-handed blows, but they were having their toll on him. He was tiring and he lost his balance as the red blade caught him below the rib cage. He struggled to right himself, but it was all the sith needed and another stab caused him to lose grip on his sabre and he found himself at the mercy of the sith.

His knees weakened and he crumpled hard on the floor, tremendous pain shot through him and knew that the next blow would end his life, but to his shock, the monster holstered his blade and put his hands on either side of Qui-Gon's head digging his sharp nails into the side of his temples. He felt the monster's hot breath on his face as he spoke.

"You and your pathetic apprentice were no match for me. Your apprentice is dead and soon you will be. I am Darth Maul, but you are not the first of the Jedi to die at my hands. My Master Lord Sidious and I have killed many of you in the shadows, and the time has come that we no longer need the shadows. I've waited a long time for this day and now that I've revealed that the powerful sith have returned it will give me enormous pleasure to invade every sanctuary that you hold dear and slowly annihilate every Jedi in existence."

Qui-Gon was growing weaker and he couldn't prevent Maul from invading his mind. Darkness filled every corner of his brain and even though he struggled to keep the light from disappearing, he couldn't prevent it.

Visions of Maul filled his head and then he saw the image of a finely dressed man, a high ranking official in the senate, he recognised the regal looking man and then he felt shock resonate through his body when he saw Maul bow before the image and call him Master.

Maul was laughing at the weakness of the Jedi order and then the image of the stately senator morphed into an evil sith lord.

Qui-Gon couldn't stop the visions and the thought that a powerful senator was a sith lord, made him feel lost and helpless. Pain stabbed through his brain and he couldn't hold back an ear-piercing scream.

.

ooo

.

He knew through his bond with Qui-Gon the moment the sith's blade enter his masters body; he didn't have much time if he was to save him. Once again, the force filled him with an energising confidence, pushing him to rise above everything he knew and strive to succeed. He wavered, but the Force flared brightly, sending him the will to accept this Force given power.

Opening up he flew out of the pit calling his sabre back to him. With shields tight around him so that the monster was unaware of his approach and with his sabre at the ready, he pushed his master's pain away as a sharp cry of agony left Qui-Gon's lips and Obi-Wan knew there was no time to waste.

His newfound strength guided him in one leap to his enemies flank and brought his blade down slicing deep into the sith's shoulder cutting off one arm. Taking the sith alive to be questioned, would be ideal, but he sensed a resolve in the intruder to die before he would yield.

It was imperative that he defeat this dark warrior quickly, his master's life depended on it. He followed Maul as he rolled across the floor screaming his rage to the Force. Obi-Wan let his fears wash away and let his trust in the Force guide him.

Obi-Wan frantically attacked Maul who was still a formidable warrior even with one arm and the devil sent lightning bolts out toward him. Deflecting them easily, he advanced on the now fearful visage in front of him.

Maul flipped back to avoid having his head separated from his shoulders, but he landed awkwardly near the edge of the pit and as he raised his sabre, as Obi-Wan struck low slicing him in half. His face took on a gutted look as he fell backwards over the edge.

.

000

.

Obi-Wan sensed the dark force extinguish as the Zabrak disappeared into the burning wreckage of the white-hot machinery below. He hurried back to Qui-Gon, who was slumped on his side. The damage was substantial and his life force dimmed. Obi-Wan laid him flat tearing open his tunics to see a wound that began at the base of his rib cage and another up just under his heart.

He squashed the sense of panic rising, there was so much devastation to bone, muscle, blood vessels, lungs; it appeared to be an unattainable task the Force was asking him to do, impossible for a mere padawan, and death seemed imminent.

Thoughts and flashes of their previous conversation weighed heavily on his mind, he'd meant it when he'd said he wouldn't train Anakin, but never did he believe his last words would be spoken in defiance of his masters right to expect obedience.

Obi-Wan didn't have time to pause, or call for healers; glancing around he knew that soon guards would come to find out why the power generator was silent. He settled down cross-legged resting both hands on the wounds and centring himself. Purging all negative emotions and searching deep within to find inner peace and his anchor.

He immersed his mind into the flow and floated through the currents; guided by the Force his hands gently knitted blood vessels together, repaired lungs and formed a connection between ribs and muscles.

Oblivious to external sounds while in the arms of the force, Obi-Wan was unaware of the contingent of guards and healers pounding footfalls getting closer. Voices calling his name, in hope of attracting his attention, but he knew none of it, so deep in the physical link repairing body and spirit of one who mattered more, the galaxy around him carried on regardless.

.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

The sound of boots echoed as they hurried through the halls; glow rods lighting their way, and blasters at the ready. Evidence of a battle was visible, broken statues, burn marks on the walls and columns sent shivers down their spines.

Before they arrived at the central generator room, emergency lighting flared into being and glow rods were clipped to belts. A sense of doom pressed against their minds as the healers followed quietly behind the guards.

Through the non functioning laser gates Panaka and the healers could see two shapes on the floor, one laying prone while the other knelt over him. Sweat beaded across the padawan's face, and his hands were slowly moving across the others chest as they reached them.

"What's he doing?" Panaka whispered to one of the healers.

"I'm not certain; I don't know much about Jedi healing." He said reaching down to check for a pulse. "I have a faint pulse; we need to get this Jedi to the ward immediately!"

"Master Jedi." The healer touched Obi-Wan's shoulder. "We should take him to the medical centre straight away!"

Obi-Wan's hands trembled as he came out of his self-induced trance. He gazed up quite surprised that he hadn't sensed anyone's approach. He dropped his gaze to his master's body and drew his hands away. His legs were stiff, but he managed to get out of the way and rose to his feet.

As they lifted his master onto a hover stretcher, no one noticed the slight waver in Obi-Wan's stance.

He felt fatigue pulling at every muscle in his body and the healers' voices sounded far off, but he pushed those sensations to the back of his mind and drew strength to his limbs turning to Captain Panaka who was waiting to speak to him.

"Padawan Kenobi, are you alright, what happened down here?"

"I-I'm fine Captain, the man we were fighting is dead, you'll find his body at the bottom of the pit. He managed to stab my master, before I killed him. He threw a pipe down into the pit that caused the power outage."

"Who was he?"

Obi-Wan didn't want to reveal his suspicions, "I'm not sure, I will leave that to the Jedi council to discover. Can you tell me what is happening with the invasion army?"

"We've captured the leader of the trade federation, Nute Gunray, and have him under arrest. Somehow, the young Skywalker boy flew one of our fighters into the droid control ship and destroyed it, disabling the droid army. The invasion has been thwarted and Naboo is still under our control."

"That is good news Captain; and what about Anakin is he alright?"

"Yes, he landed a few minutes ago and is being hailed a hero."

"Thank you Captain, I must contact the Jedi council immediately, if you would be so kind as to direct me to the communication centre I would be grateful."

"Don't you want to go with your Master Jinn?" Panaka inquired, noticing the pained expression on the young man's face when they took Qui-Gon away.

"I-I cannot help him, and he is in good hands. It is imperative that I speak to the Jedi council Captain. Once I have completed my duties I will go to see him." Obi-Wan said quietly.

Panaka admired the young man for his dedication to duty even though he thought Obi-Wan looked quite unwell himself.

"This way then." Panaka pointed down the hall.

Obi-Wan could hear clapping and cheers pounding against his ear drums as they made their way through the corridors, and for a moment he wanted to call out '_please show some respect for the dead and dying_.'

It was an arduous task to control his emotions when his body screamed for nothing more than to collapse in a heap on the floor.

Collecting his wits about him, he drew on the Force to calm his raging emotions. He knew that they had every right to cheer and be happy, for they had just prevented an invasion of their planet.

It was a laborious walk to the communication room and he didn't understand why his energy levels were so drained. He was almost to the comm. station when Anakin appeared at the end of the hallway.

/_Oh Force, not now! I can't explain what happened to Qui-Gon now._ \\

Anakin called out, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Obi-Wan wait up, I want to tell you what I did!"

Obi-Wan turned to Panaka, "C-captain Panaka, I-I don't have time, I can't …

"It's alright Padawan Kenobi, I will take care of the boy; you go on in and make the call." Panaka said pushing the door open and then he quickly stepped down the hall toward Anakin.

000

"What's wrong with Obi-Wan, why didn't he wait, where's he going? Is Qui-Gon in that room I want to tell them what I did!"

"Padawan Kenobi is very busy at the moment he is contacting the Jedi council."

"Is he going to tell them that I'm a hero?" Anakin grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"No, he's calling them about Master Jinn; he was critically injured while they were fighting in the generator room. He is in our medical centre and the healers are operating on him. Padawan Kenobi is informing them of what transpired." Panaka explained.

"He's hurt! Can I go and see Qui-Gon; he'll be all right won't he?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know, but he's unconscious and you won't be able to see him. I imagine the Jedi will want him returned to Coruscant as soon as possible, the Jedi healers are better equipped to help him than we are here."

'Well, how long before I can speak to Obi-Wan?"

"I'm sure he will speak to you as soon as he can, but in the meantime I want you to wait for him in the handmaiden's quarters. I have to speak to governor Sibble, can you get to their quarters by yourself?"

"Sure I can, I just blew up the droid ship! I'm sure I can find Padmè's quarters."

Panaka hurried off, but Anakin wanted to hear what Obi-Wan was telling the Jedi council so he sneaked down to the room and quietly opened the door.

000

"Padawan Kenobi, what is the situation on Naboo?" the holograph of Master Windu asked.

"Master Windu, my master and I encountered a being brandishing a red sabre, we believe him to be a sith, my master fell to his blade and is fighting for his life; the healers here have recommended that he be transferred to the temple for immediate attention. I will let you know as soon as I have transportation arranged."

"Very well, what happened to the being that you believe is a sith?" Master Windu asked.

"He is dead, I fought him, and he died by my blade, Master."

"I see Padawan; we will expect a full report when we see you."

"Yes Master, I will accompany my master back to the temple."

Anakin could see that Obi-Wan was concerned about Qui-Gon and he thought the council would agree to send Obi-Wan back with him. Anakin was worried about Qui-Gon too, but he knew they wouldn't let him see the Jedi master, besides he wanted to stay on Naboo with Padmè for the celebration.

Everyone thought he was a hero and the captain told him that he would receive an award for saving Naboo…

Anakin was annoyed when the dark skinned Jedi in the holograph denied Obi-Wan's request.

"Padawan Kenobi, you will remain on Naboo, Master Jinn will be in good hands with the healers and as you were instrumental in saving their planet, it is our wish that you represent the Jedi order until members of the Council arrive tomorrow. The senate, have elected a new Chancellor and he has requested our presence with him on Naboo."

Anakin felt his ire rise when Windu praised Obi-Wan for being instrumental in saving Naboo. / _It was me! I saved Naboo, Padmè and the others said so. I'm the hero not Obi-Wan! \\_

Anakin wanted to yell out and tell them, but he was afraid. He watched as Obi-Wan's back stiffened and he spoke.

"Very well, as you wish Master Windu, but with all due respect it was young Anakin who saved the planet and it was the Queen who captured Nute Gunray, my master and I were in the central power station battling the sith."

Anakin smiled and puffed his chest out; he'd misjudged Obi-Wan.

"The boy! How did Skywalker save the planet?"

Anakin glared at the shimmering image of Master Windu and decided he didn't like him.

Anakin listened intently as Obi-Wan explained. "He was hiding inside a star fighter, but somehow flew it into the docking bay of the droid ship and blew the main power cell, and in doing so destroyed the droid control ship. Without the droids to fight the war for Nute Gunray he was outnumbered and the Naboo people were able to reclaim their home. Anakin has become a hero to the people of Naboo."

"Master Jinn allowed this to happen. Did your Master disobey our directive and give the boy training?"

"No Master Windu, my master sent him to hide so he wouldn't get hurt, flying that fighter was Anakin's decision, he has received no training, but nevertheless, he was successful without any guidance."

"This puts a different outlook on our prior decision then, Padawan Kenobi, it was our belief that the Skywalker boy was too old and set in his ways to conform to the Jedi way, but in view of his actions our assessment of him may be flawed, what insight can you offer in regards to the boy?"

"Master Windu, with all due respect I don't know Anakin well enough to assess him. He talks about wanting to be a Jedi; however, I don't believe he completely understands what it means to be one. He is under the assumption that once he becomes a Jedi we will help him rescue his mother and all the slaves from Tatooine."

"If what you say is true and he singlehandedly destroyed that ship, we may have no option but to accept him for training. Nevertheless, he will learn that Jedi do not interfere with other cultures and his mother is part of his past and he must forget about her. We live by the Jedi code and if he expects to be a Jedi, he must abide by our rules. Do you believe he can?"

"I mean no disrespect Master, but I am not the one you should be asking it is Anakin's future we are discussing, and you should be asking him?"

"He is but a child and must conform to our ways. We will consider our options when you bring him before us on Coruscant. In the mean time confer with the Queen and help her with any preparations for our arrival."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan bowed as the image of Windu disappeared.

Anakin watched with interest as Obi-Wan sunk down in the chair and lowered his head into his shaking hands, this was the first time he'd seen Obi-Wan look so helpless. He felt that Obi-Wan needed a friend.

Up till now, Padawan Kenobi had hardly spoken to him and at first Anakin wasn't sure he liked him, but he'd heard Obi-Wan defend him to the council and it sounded like he cared about what happened to him and so far Obi-Wan was the only one beside Padmè that called him by his name instead of 'the boy'.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin said quietly as he pushed the door open wide.

He saw Obi-Wan run his hands over his face before he turned to face him.

"Anakin, I didn't realise you were there. I'm sorry I didn't speak to you before, but I had to contact the Temple…Anakin, Master Qui-Gon has been seriously injured and I know you care about him. The healers are helping him and I'm sorry, but he can't have visitors yet. When we return to Coruscant, if it's possible I will take you to see him."

"Yeah, Captain Panaka told me about him… You care for him too don't you?" Anakin asked noticing the pained expression that fell fleetingly over Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan didn't want to deceive Anakin by keeping secrets from him; he sensed that the youngling needed someone he could trust. "Yes Anakin, I do care for him, like you care for your mother."

"I 'love' my mother; do you love Qui-Gon?"

Anakin saw tears glisten in Obi-Wan's eyes before the padawan blinked them away.

"In my own way, yes I do love him; he's been like a father to me for most of my life."

"Does he love you too?"

'I believe he does, although I only became aware of that fact today."

"Is that why you didn't like me in the council room, because Qui-Gon wanted to train me instead of you?" Anakin asked remembering the look on Obi-Wan's face when Qui-Gon wanted him to be his apprentice.

"You are very observant Anakin, but it wasn't that I didn't like you it was more that I presumed Qui-Gon didn't like me. It was a shock to me that he wanted to dismiss me in favour of training you; nevertheless, I do understand why he felt that he had to defend you; he'd made a promise to your mother that you would be a Jedi."

Anakin nodded. "Obi-Wan… Will you be angry with me if I tell you what I was doing just now?"

"No Anakin, I won't get angry at you for anything you want to tell me."

'Well, I-I was listening to your call with Master Windu and I don't like him very much."

"You heard our conversation?" Obi-Wan asked ignoring the last part of Anakin's statement.

"You wanted to go with Qui-Gon, but Master Windu wouldn't let you. I know it upset you. Why didn't you tell him that you had to go?"

"I am a Jedi first Anakin and I have a duty to the Jedi order that must come before my personal wants and needs, and Master Windu was reminding me of that fact.

"Yeah, well I think that stinks and I think that they should change the rules. I heard him say that I have to forget about my mother. I'm never going to do that and he can't make me do that can he?"

"If you want to be a Jedi you cannot cling to the past and like Master Windu said, your mother is from a world that deals in slavery, and we have no jurisdiction on Tatooine. It is governed by the Hutts and slavery is part of their society. Therefore, we cannot go in there and release her or any other slave for that matter."

"Then what is so good about being a Jedi, aren't they the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Who would dare stand up against a Jedi, you could kill all the Hutts and then everyone could be free. No one could stop the Jedi from taking whatever they want."

"Anakin you must understand that with great power; comes even greater responsibilities. Just imagine if you were the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. Yes, you could get anything you wanted, but in the end you would become as feared and hated as those you sought to destroy. Is that what you want to be, feared and hated?"

"No, but I do want to free my mother, and I thought I could do that if I was a Jedi."

"Then I think you have quite a bit to sort out in your mind, a Jedi's life is not an easy one and we are guardians of peace, but we cannot force our will on others. The Hutts do not recognise the laws of the republic and the Jedi cannot force them." He placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

" I'm sorry that I've given you so much to think about Anakin. Perhaps you should talk to your friend Padmè about how you feel."

"Yeah, I think I will."

Obi-Wan felt his strength waning and his mandate by the council was to prepare for their arrival.

"Anakin I have to speak to the Queen and prepare for the arrival of the Chancellor and the council for the coming celebration. Do you know where her quarters are?"

Anakin's face lit up. "I know the way I'll show you! I was going there to see her anyway. Did you know that the other pilots said that I'm a hero and that Padmè is going to reward me for saving Naboo! I bet you will probably get a reward too, for killing that sith, what do you think we'll get?"

"Anakin, as a Jedi I cannot accept a reward and I would never ask for one or expect one. I did my duty and I do not need recognition for it. That is the Jedi way."

"That's stupid, I saved them and if they want to reward me I'm going to accept it. It might be enough credits to free my mother. Can the Jedi council stop me from accepting it?"

"No not at the moment because you aren't a Jedi yet, nevertheless, once you take the oath to be one you won't be able to accept any more rewards."

Anakin thought about that for a moment. "Obi-Wan what will happen if I decide that I don't want to be a Jedi?"

"It is your decision to make that is why I suggest you speak to the Queen, you do trust and like her don't you?"

"Yes, and I like her a lot."

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, they made my day.

Obi-Wan took meticulous care to finalise the preparations for the chancellor and councils arrival everything was in readiness.

It was quite late when he entered the medical centre to check up on his master. A knot formed in his stomach hearing the sound of air pumping through a breathing mask and the beep of the heart monitor caused him to rub his own heart. This aroused strong emotions causing a mixture of fear and helplessness to grip him.

Seeing Qui-Gon attached to so many tubes and the breathing apparatus on his face brought home the fact that Qui-Gon's injuries were quite devastating. He was grateful Qui-Gon's life aura was visible to his senses.

Several medical droids and a healer came in to prepare him for transportation back to Coruscant and he stepped back to let them work.

The reality that he was not able to accompany his master back and the possibility that Qui-Gon may not survive the trip rattled him to the core. He stood quietly in the corner until they wheeled the hover bed out and down the corridor to the loading platform; following them he said his goodbyes as they loaded him onto the ship.

He stood gazing into the night sky as the healers ship disappeared into space. It took a few minutes before he could bring him self to move from the spot and he headed to the room Captain Panaka had arranged for him to use for the night.

He felt a nagging desire to sleep and he tried to push it away because he really needed to meditate on the stressful events of the day and release his anxiety to the force. He couldn't keep his concentration in the here and now and the craving to sleep felt compelling like the force itself was suggesting it and it wasn't long before the pull of sleep overpowered him.

He slept deeply through the remaining night cycle and only woke when a constant tapping woke him. Someone was at his door. He dragged himself up to his feet feeling very lethargic.

"Come in." He said straightening his clothes, realising he'd slept in them.

"Padawan Kenobi, the Queen thought you should know that the Chancellors ship and members of the Jedi council will be arriving in two hours. I took the liberty of bringing a tray of food for you as you missed morning meal."

'Oh, thank you Captain, please express my apologies to the queen for my tardiness. I don't know what came over me. I haven't slept that deeply for a long time."

"That's alright, you looked rather drained last night and a good night's sleep never goes astray. I brought you a change of clothes; if you give me yours I'll make sure they are cleaned and returned to you before the ceremony."

"Thank you Captain."

ooo

Obi-Wan drew on the force to meditate, but it was intangible and he was finding it difficult to define what the problem might be; it was as though his midi-chlorians were asleep. It would explain the lack of energy he was feeling. He would ask Healer Ba'han about it when he returned to the temple.

His thoughts wandered to his master as he finished dressing in his clean clothes and headed down to the courtyard where he would greet the dignitaries. Foremost in his mind was the sharp biting words he'd thrown at Qui-Gon in the power room. Telling his master that he would leave the order made him feel guilty, but in the heat of the moment and for the reasons that his master was giving him, he couldn't possibly continue as a Jedi if he'd allowed Qui-Gon to die to protect him.

He stood on the steps of the Queens grand entranceway as the new Chancellor walked toward him with Master Windu on one side and Master Yoda on the other.

He hoped that the two Masters wouldn't comment on his fatigue and mention it in front of the Chancellor. The new head of the republic didn't need to know his energy levels were at an all time low.

The Chancellor looked simply outrageous in the ostentatious outfit he was wearing and the less Obi-Wan had to speak to him the better he would like it. In that respect, he was glad his master wasn't standing beside him to chastise him for his brash analysis of the new chancellor.

"Ah, Padawan Kenobi, the republic and I are indebted to you for your bravery in ridding the galaxy of the Jedi's greatest enemy." The Chancellor said smiling, but to Obi-Wan, his words didn't have a sincere ring to them.

Obi-Wan held his tongue, but bowed acknowledging the proffered praise.

There was something false in the way the man spoke that stirred an uncomfortable feeling in Obi-Wan, and he glanced at Palpatine's back as he walked away thinking. _One thing my master and I definitely have in common is that neither of us likes politicians._

Ooo

The day was long and tedious for Obi-Wan, patience wasn't his strong suite, he remembered something his master said of him, and it brought a smile to his face.

_You have a lot to learn my young Padawan, and patience is one of them; I doubt it will come easy for you._

_If you could see me now, master._ He thought.

He wasn't surprised to be summonsed to the Queens private study. The Jedi council were using the study to conduct Jedi business and Obi-Wan entered ready to relay the events of the last few days.

He retold the events leading up to the siths death, but there was no need to tell them about their private conversation where his master planned to fight the sith alone, and once he'd completed his report, he bowed.

They sensed his weariness, and studied him quietly for a few moments. He knew they had questions about his health and could sense their curiosity.

"Tell us Padawan; how do you feel?" Mace asked.

"I am just tired Master, it has been a long few days, but I'm sure once I return to the temple and have time to meditate on all this I will be fine."

"Fine you say, not so sure are we! A dimness in your aura; noticed we have."

"Dimness, Master Yoda?"

Master Yoda came forward, and Obi-Wan knelt down. The old Jedi put his clawed hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Midi-Chlorian's in your cells appear to be weakened, exhausted them you have. Attempt to heal your master's injuries did you?"

Obi-Wan let his confusion colour his face. "Forgive me Masters' I-I have no recollection of doing that, I know that I held my master, and his wound was gaping. I put my hand over it, and then Captain Panaka was speaking to me."

"To attempt such a feat, is to risk your own life Padawan. Forbidden to challenge the will of the Force it is."

"Yes Master, I am aware of the ramifications of such an occurrence. I don't believe I did, nor am I capable of healing his injuries, they were extensive. I cannot explain why I feel exhausted, but I will go to see healer Ba'han when I return to the temple."

"See that you do Padawan Kenobi. Now on another matter, we've had a request from the Queen to give audience to the Skywalker boy today before we return to Coruscant. Do you know why Padawan?"

"No Master Windu, I haven't seen him since yesterday and I only saw him briefly then, but I did explain what is required of him as a Jedi and I suggested that he speak to his friend the Queen, I'm not privy to any conversations, they may have had about it."

"Apparently you didn't explain that tardiness is not acceptable either, we have much to do and we cannot wait much longer for them to arrive!"

"Would you like me to go and find them Master Windu?"

"Yes Padawan Kenobi and be quick about it!"

ooo

Obi-Wan drew on the Force to give him energy and hurried down the hall, but hadn't gone far when Padmè, Anakin, Governor Biddle and a woman Obi-Wan didn't recognise came toward him.

"Obi-Wan there you are we were looking for you. Anakin has a meeting with the Jedi council, but he didn't want to go unless you would be there with him." Padmè said glancing at Anakin.

"Yes your highness, I was just with them and they sent me to see what was keeping Anakin."

"Oh! Impatient are they?" She said sharply.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly, "They do have other duties to perform 'your highness."

He gazed at Anakin, and even though Obi-Wan's force capability was muted, he could still sense contentment and joy radiating from the young boy.

"Obi-Wan, this is my mother!"

Obi-Wan could not keep the surprise off his face, "Mrs Skywalker it's an honour to meet you."

"Thank you Obi-Wan, please call me Shmi."

He bowed his head slightly, but the question of how she was here ran through his head and he turned to Padmè with a questioning gaze.

"I arranged for Governor Bibble to go to Tatooine and purchase Shmi. After I spoke to Anakin and he told me how much he missed his mother I had to help him. He deserved our gratitude for what he did for Naboo. Shmi arrived this morning and they are going to become citizens of Theed. I told Anakin if he wishes to remain here on Naboo, he can enter the flight academy and begin his education as a Naboo resident."

"Isn't it great Obi-Wan, Padmè is going to let us live here and my mother is going to work for her."

Obi-Wan knew Anakin had made his decision; nevertheless, he had to hear it from the boy himself.

He knelt down in front of him. "Anakin, the Council are waiting to speak to you about becoming a Jedi and if you've changed your mind you should tell them."

'Yeah I know and that's why I wanted to see you first, I don't want to be a Jedi anymore and I feel guilty because I told Qui-Gon that I did, but what I really wanted was to free my mother and now that she's free I want to stay here with her and Padmè. Will you tell the Jedi council that I don't want to be a Jedi anymore?"

"I can't do that Anakin, it's your decision and only you can tell them."

"But what if they say things to change my mind or make me do it?"

"Anakin what is your heart telling you?" he said touching his chest.

"Well when I close my eyes and think of being a Jedi, it scares me and I feel scared and darkness fills my heart. But when I think of my mother and Padmè and Naboo I feel content and I don't feel scared at all."

"Then Anakin that is what you should tell the Council."

"We will be with you Anakin." Padmè said.

Anakin threw his arms around Obi-Wan's neck and whispered. "Thanks for being honest with me Obi-Wan, and if you ever want to leave the Jedi I'm sure my mother would let you live with us. If I had a brother I would want him to be just like you."

"Thank you little brother and I know that you will be a great pilot, because you are already, now let's go and tell them."

ooo

Later that night at the banquet, Chancellor Palpatine used the celebration to pledge his dedication to the republic and to find the underlying cause of the near invasion of his beloved Naboo.

He promised wholeheartedly that he would defend the rights of all republic citizens and he used his power of persuasion to convince everyone that his term in office would be productive.

Palpatine was feeling quite satisfied with his achievement, his true desire far from complete, but expediently on its way. Unbeknown to these foolish people he'd devoted his life to the destruction and extinction of his most hated enemy and tonight they were in his presence unaware of their ultimate destruction.

Covering his hatred of them with an amiable smile he lent his ear to their worries and listened sympathetically to the Queen's account of the battle that in his eyes should have been won by the Trade Federation. He'd underestimated her audacity in defending Naboo; he would reassess his plans and not make that mistake again.

Little did any of them know that he was the instigator of this invasion and his alter ego was that of a sith lord named Darth Sidious.

His rise to power had been a long time coming and tonight should have been the ultimate culmination of dedicated years of training Maul to be an annihilator and obedient tool to do his bidding.

His attention caught the unassuming figure of the bane of his current disgust. Sitting on the far side of the room was the inferior and pathetic force inept padawan.

He could have strangled the whelp on the palace steps, when he realised that Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice was lacking in everything a Jedi should possess. His Force potential was noticeably deficient and its implications almost drove Palpatine to scream out '_How did a pathetic excuse for a Jedi like you defeat my apprentice?_' it was absolutely impossible for one so inept with the Force, to kill a superior being as adept as Maul, even the Master fell to Maul's blade.

Discreetly, he kept moving closer to Padawan Kenobi whose attention was being monopolised by the boy Anakin who he sensed had more untapped Force potential than Kenobi appeared to possess.

He was so close now and was determined to find out how Kenobi had been victorious. Nevertheless, he was just a metre away from putting a hand on the apprentice to strike up a conversation, when another dignitary, practically dragged him away, to discuss some aspect of a senate inquiry into the invasion.

His emotions perfectly hidden behind massive shields helped him to remain calm and listen to the babbling Governor.

He craved a few minutes alone with the Jedi whelp, there had to be more to this apprentice than met the eye, unfortunately in keeping his own Force signature hidden he was unable to dig into the padawan's psyche with so many people around. He found it unbelievable that Jinn, a renowned warrior in his day would waste his time training such a weakling.

A mind probe would discover any anomalies and if something was hidden he would tear the whelps mind apart to reveal it. Death would come with excruciating pain, but Kenobi's demise at his hands would give him such an exhilarating high.

He smiled and looked forward to inviting the padawan to his office very soon for a 'friendly' chat.

tbc..


	5. Chapter 5

...

His weary eyes took in the silk embroidered wall hangings from ceiling to floor each one depicting the different events of Naboo's history and at either end of the ceremonial room stood ornate pots filled with colourful blooming flowers that under normal circumstance may have given rise to a smile at the vibrant colours, a warm sense of nature at its best. However, there was a chill in his bones and nothing seemed to settle the fatigued feeling rising within him.

With the formal award ceremony over, the celebrations began. Voices rose to a pitch to out do the sound of music and Anakin's chatter and beaming happiness filled the air.

He had an iron like grip on the medal around his neck and told anyone and every one, of his escapades. Obi-Wan listened his fantastic tales and they seemed to grow with every telling, he heard enough for one night and he wondered if anyone would notice if he took his leave and left the celebration.

His composure was cracking and sounds of laughter and prattle grated on frayed nerves. He felt guilty feeling this way, and for some inexplicable reason whatever energy resided in him was slowly draining away.

Not wanting to risk collapsing right here in front of all these senators, Governors; the Queen and most of all, Jedi council members he searched for a way to quietly leave without causing a scene.

His eyes locked onto another set of concerned eyes as a soft hand on his arm had his stomach flutter with embarrassment.

"Your highness, do you wish something from me?" Obi-Wan barely completed the sentence as his focus was waning.

"I would like to speak to you for a moment if you can drag yourself away from all this noise." She smiled, and he saw her kind eyes worrying for him.

Obi-Wan bowed; her grip on his arm made the decision for him and she guided him into the corridor.

.

"Padawan Kenobi, if I'm not mistaken you are ready to drop, Captain Panaka did show you where you are to sleep tonight did he not?"

"Yes my Lady, nevertheless I have not been dismissed yet. The council may have need of me."

"Obi-Wan, if I remember correctly, they ordered you to assist me, and help in any way I saw fit. Well I see fit to send you to rest. This is my planet and I am giving you an order to go to bed."

Obi-Wan smiled, he felt relieved and inclined to obey; nodding in agreement. "As you wish my Lady, and I'm certain that you will handle any wrath that Master Yoda will undoubtedly cast your way, because of my absence!"

"Oh I do believe I can handle your Master Yoda, and the Jedi council, Obi-Wan, now go!"

"Please offer him my apologies and tell him that I will speak to him in the morning."

000

Heading down the brightly lit hall, his eyes prickled thinking about his master, knowing that by now he would be back in the temple and under the care of experienced Jedi healers.

He grasped his stringy connection to the Force and glanced back before turning the corner, expecting Master Yoda to be waving his stick at him for leaving.

A smirk formed on his face and his mood lightened slightly thinking about the Queen. He suspected that Padmè would defend his leaving with the power of her station. He'd learnt that she was very stubborn when the need arose.

His steps lightened as the door to his room loomed up before him. A longing to take off his boots and belt then to relax his mind and body and sink into a meditative state to replenish his energy levels pushed him forward.

A sense of the force filled him as he entered the very comfortable room he'd been given to rest in. The large bed was more inviting that he imagined and once he removed his cumbersome clothes he sat on it cross-legged with the intention of meditating.

He called to mind Master Yoda's words. _"Midi-Chlorian's in your cells appear to be weakened, exhausted them you have. Attempt to heal your master's injuries did you?"_

Obi-Wan knew that attempting such a feat was impossible for an apprentice to do it without loosing his own life in the process. He was still alive, so he pushed that scenario out of his mind.

The dimness Master Yoda suggested must have occurred from drawing too much on the Force and overextending himself to prevent the sith from killing his master.

The mental effort to clear a cluttered mind weary by recent events failed miserably, so he closed his eyes to delve deep into the flow to sustain and rejuvenate him, but it appeared that the force had other ideas and before that thought came to fruition, he was asleep floating in the calming sea of the force.

.

000

.

Rising to awareness, hours later he felt physically relaxed and at peace. Opening eyelids he stretched out like a sleek cat.

The living Force filled him with smells of Naboo's forest, and off in the distance he could hear water crashing over rocks and tumbling down the mountainside. He felt refreshed and for a long moment, nothing of the past few days registered. It was the chirp of birds outside the window and the aroma of fragrant flowers wafting in through the heavily shrouded windows that brought him back to the present.

He did think it was strange that birds were chirping so loudly in the middle of the night and in his prone position, he turned his head toward the sound. A sliver of bright light seeped around the edges of the curtains.

Propping him self-up on elbows, something had changed; a clear head and an inflow of the Force had replaced the fatigue of the last few days.

Serenity and confidence surrounded him and filled him. Swinging his legs out onto the floor, his bare feet tingled on the cool tiles as he pulled open the drapes squinting when blue sky completely filled his vision. The sun was more than halfway across the sky.

Abruptly, a thought occurred to him, why hadn't Master Yoda knocked the door down and levitated him out of bed dumping him on the floor for being lazy.

"Oh! I am in such trouble!" he snapped as he grabbed his clothes and hastily dressed.

He was supposed to be returning to the temple with the councillors today! Why did they let him asleep so long? Master Windu must be furious with him being so tardy.

He wasted little time hurrying down to the main common room.

.

000

.

"And then I blew the droid ship up! Anakin's voice filtered down the hall as Obi-Wan stepped into the common room where his mother Shmi listened intently to Anakin's retelling of his favourite story. There was a sense of rightness seeing mother and son together, free.

"Good morning, Shmi, Anakin." He said bowing to Mrs Skywalker.

"Hi Obi-Wan, boy you slept for a long time!" Anakin said. "I'm never allowed to sleep all day like you!"

"I'm not allowed to do that either Anakin. I'm sure I'm in big trouble! Do you know where I can find Master Yoda?"

"They've already left for Coruscant." Shmi said.

"They've gone! I was supposed to go back with them?"

"Master Yoda did seem rather perturbed when you weren't here waiting for him and mumbled something about unruly padawan's and said he would see to it that you were up without delay as he went to wake you, but when he came back he told me not to disturb you under any circumstances." Shmi explained.

"Master Yoda was in my room? I didn't sense him. Did he say why he left me here?" He asked not really expecting them to know the answer.

"That little green Master said that your midi- midi…" Anakin couldn't get the words out.

"Midi-chlorians?"

"Yeah them! He said that they were re-gen-erating and it was best to let you wake up when you were ready. Don't worry Obi-Wan, Padmè is going to arrange transport back to the temple when you're ready."

Shmi smiled and stood up. "There is some food prepared for you in the kitchen Obi-Wan, I'll go and get it for you."

"No please, you don't have to do that I can get it myself."

"Nonsense Obi-Wan, I want to do it, I owe you a lot for taking care of Anakin, now sit down and relax, I'll be back in a moment."

.

Anakin was staring at Obi-Wan as he sat down.

"What's up Anakin, you look confused?"

"You- you feel different, like you have a bright glow inside of you and you're not tired anymore are you?"

"Your feelings serve you well Anakin; I believe my midi-chlorian's have been re-generated, and no! I'm not tired, but I am starving." He said as Shmi placed a plate full of food in front of him.

.

000

.

the time came for Obi-Wan to return to Coruscant and as he stepped up the ramp, the Force filled him with an abundance of living energy. There was a strange tingling feeling charging every molecule in his body and glancing back at Anakin, there was a sense of relief filtering through the force. Anakin was a sweet child, but Obi-Wan could sense the danger of training him, there was something hidden in his lineage that was dark.

.

000

.

Anakin felt a touch of sadness fill him as Obi-Wan strode up the ramp. Never in his life had he felt as grateful to anyone as he did toward Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. He was free now and he felt happy. As Obi-Wan turned around to wave at him, Anakin saw amazing glow engulf Obi-Wan. It was beautiful and he wondered if all Jedi glowed like that.

"Hey Mom I've never seen anyone do that before, how do you think Obi-Wan does it?"

Shmi looked up at Obi-Wan who looked normal to her and asked.

"Does what Ani?"

"He's glowing, can I go and ask him if it's a Jedi thing; I want to know how he does that, it's so weird."

Padmè smiled at Anakin then glanced back just as the sun shone on Obi-Wan's sabre causing a flash of light to reflect back to them. "It's just the sun hitting the shiny metal on his sabre Ani, that's all."

"Huhh? No before he was…" Anakin began to say, but Padmè grabbed his sleeve and pulled him.

"Come on Ani we have a lot to do, lets go." she said.

.

ooo

.

It was late in the night cycle when Obi-Wan arrived at the temple, he'd spent the entire trip home in deep meditation, light infused him and his confidence had a boost.

Stretching out as he neared the temple doors, he searched for some feeling or sense of Qui-Gon through their bond, but once where a warm, vibrant and compassionate bond resided in his mind now was allusive and non-responsive.

Surprisingly, he was more perceptive of the multitude of Force signatures inside the towering temple, with his heightened awareness of the living force, which for years eluded him. He raised his shields knowing that something wasn't right with his midi-chlorian's and he hoped that the healer was still up and could test him and find out what was wrong with him. He also had an ulterior motive; it would give him a chance to find out how his master was doing.

Relief filled him when he saw Ba'han come out into the hall.

"Master healer Ba'han, how is my Master?"

"Ah, Obi-Wan, finally, come into my office we have a lot to discuss."

"Is my master alright?"

"Qui-Gon is alive, but he's in a coma, he should be dead and would be except for what you did!"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "What did I do?"

"The Force healing you performed on Qui-Gon; your Force aura is imbedded with his and a substantial amount of healing to several parts of his chest occurred. He was dying and from the amount of damage inflicted by that sabre he should have passed into the Force."

"Master Ba'han, I do not mean to sound disrespectful, but you're wrong, even the councillors said that I couldn't possibly heal my master."

"I don't care what the council told you Padawan, the proof is here and it had to take a great deal of life Force from you, rendering you unconscious or killing you too."

'Well unfortunately, I don't remember. I didn't lose consciousness because I spoke to Captain Panaka right after the battle and then I spoke to the council."

"Were you tired or nauseous Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, I felt weary for some time after, but I put it down to the stress of the battle. It was a sith we fought and killed, and there was so much to do after that I didn't have time to rest."

"Well you do appear to look fine Obi-Wan, but as a precaution I'll take a blood sample, as a protective measure. You can come back tomorrow and I will have the results back then I'll run a few more tests and see what your blood reveals."

"Yes Master, would I be able to see my master tonight?"

"When I'm finished with you I'll let you visit Qui-Gon for a few moments, but then I want you to go to your quarters and sleep. I will inform the council that you should not be disturbed until I am satisfied you're all right."

"Yes Master, thank you."

.

000

.

A chill filled Obi-Wan as he gazed upon his master lying motionless with tubes protruding from his arms and machines monitoring his heart beat. He reached out to touch their bond, but an elusive murky fog filled the space where the bond once shone with life.

"Master, I'm here! Please come back." he whispered. Touching his arm, Obi-Wan's Force connection tingled, but he kept his shields raised. Qui-Gon appeared dead, except for the slight rise and fall of his chest.

Attachment, the word filled Obi-Wan with guilt, his fingers trembled slightly, but he could not deny that he was emotional attached to his master. Qui-Gon was his mentor, his friend, and like a father to him; they'd been through many hard missions together and Qui-Gon had saved his life on several occasions; it was so hard now to see him laying there so weak.

Pain filled his heart knowing they'd argued in the middle of the battle; he'd told Qui-Gon that he would leave the Jedi order. It wasn't because he wanted to, but the shame of allowing Qui-Gon to die for him would have haunted him. He had to make sure his master understood and he'd used his emotions to guide him instead of the Force.

A tenet of the Jedi code was that if a Jedi divided his attention between the will of the Force and the will of others it was to invite disaster.

He'd felt anger rise within him when the blade went through his master and simmering rage urged him to attack the sith without thought concerning the beliefs of the code.

He lost control, but he did regain it, didn't he? He thought back to the last moments of the battle, a flash, a vision in the Force showing him that a Jedi must protect the weak and defenseless from evil; at that point wasn't Qui-Gon weak and defenseless.

He accepted the call of the Force and it was then that he sensed it move within him wholly and completely penetrating his soul as well as his body. He did kill, but not in anger or hate, but for the survival of all that was good.

.

He really wanted to stay longer with Qui-Gon, but the healer sent him on his way. Fortunately, he passed no-one in the halls and when he opened the door of their apartment, he suddenly felt nostalgia comfort him..

Qui-Gon's aura filled every corner of their apartment; it gave him a sense of home knowing his masters essence was here. Removing his belt and boots he took up a meditation position on the cushions.

The Force flooded in; pulling him to the core of his existence, voices whispered to him to leave his guilt behind and focus on the here and now.

Yes, that was what Qui-Gon would tell him to do too. He breathed in deeply and pushed all his negative emotions away; moving into a state of deeper awareness.

Obi-Wan floated in a sea of tranquillity, it was exhilarating and he couldn't believe he was privy to such a vibrant connection. Whispers in the flow told him that his life had purpose and to trust in the Force.

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

A vague buzzing sound steadily interrupted his peaceful meditation. Opening his eyes, the sun illuminated the room around him. Glancing around for the offending bug, he realised that it was his com-link. He thought seriously about getting up to retrieve it from his bedroom, but decided that trivial use of the Force would suffice. He couldn't get over the fact that the Force felt different within him, and waving his hand, the com-link flew into his grasp.

"Padawan Kenobi here!"

"Padawan Kenobi, we request your presence immediately in chambers," Mace Windu stated.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair thinking. _So much for a deep and meaningful meditation._ "With all due respect, Master Windu I have an appointment with Master healer Ba'han this morning."

"We've already spoken to the healer, you will see him later."

"Would it be alright to check on my master first?"

"Padawan Kenobi, your master is in good hands, there is no need for you to dwell on him. We require your presence in chambers now!"

"Yes master, I will be there directly." Closing the connection he sighed, he'd hoped to see his master this morning, and speak to the healer about his strange connection to the Force before the council called for him.

ooo

Mace disconnected the call; "He is on his way."

"Is Master Yoda coming to this meeting?" Master Gallia asked as her eyes took in each councillor as she spoke..

"He's involved in a meeting with Senator Organa in the senate building; he did ask if we could postpone our meeting with Padawan Kenobi, however, as you all know the Chancellor made a request for the Padawan to take tea with him today and we have agreed to the visit." Mace confirmed.

"Is healer Ba'han coming to give his report?"

"No, he doesn't want to leave the ward, Qui-Gon's vital signs are erratic and he's waiting for the results of the tests he did on Obi-Wan, however, he is adamant that the padawan did in fact heal some of Jinn's injuries. I spoke to him at great length and he's certain that the infusion of healing in Qui-Gon's severest injuries came from Obi-Wan. Ba'han did concur that in all probability Qui-Gon may have been conscious and assisted in repairing the worst of the damage himself."

"That's a possible scenario and if so, it may be the reason Qui-Gon is still in a coma?"

"Yes Adi, I thought the same thing and when I mentioned it to Ba'han he agreed it may have happened that way. He did say that he believed it would be impossible for the padawan to survive the task on his own."

000

"Padawan Kenobi, thank you for coming." Mace said.

Obi-Wan bowed and took his position in the centre of the room as a sarcastic response formed on the tip of his tongue. _Did I have a choice?_ He thought, tucking his hands in the sleeves of his cloak.

"Healer Ba'han informed us that he's running further tests on your master and has rescheduled your appointment for later today."

"Yes Master Windu." _I would have preferred this morning though! _He thought.

"Did healer Ba'han speak to you about your master's injuries?"

"Yes Master Windu, when I saw him last night, Master Healer Ba'han indicated that my aura was imbedded in my Masters wounds, but I do not recall attempting to heal him."

"Yes, the healer informed us of his assumptions; nevertheless, after much deliberation we have come to the conclusion that it would be impossible for a padawan of your experience to heal life threatening injuries; therefore we are convinced that your Master used the Force to assist you until he slipped into a coma. Do you concur with us Padawan?"

For some unknown reason Obi-Wan had no idea what actually happened, and he had told them that already, but he wouldn't disagree with the council.

"Yes Master Windu, I concur."

He knew without a doubt that he couldn't perform such a miracle as saving his master, he wasn't that gifted with the Force.

"Very well, we've gone over all the information you and Captain Panaka presented to us on Naboo and we are swayed to believe that the being you fought and killed was indeed a sith. Do you have any indication whether he was the apprentice or the master?"

Obi-Wan felt the muscles in his arms contract at the nonsensical question. _You know all this!_ He thought, but said placidly. "He was well trained in sabre combat and he was confident wielding a sabre-staff, however, I'm unable to confirm whether he was the apprentice or the master."

"A double ended light sabre?"

"Yes Master Windu and he knew how to use it."

"Did your master have any words to say about him?"

"As I mentioned on Naboo my Master said if he was a sith, then he thought it may be the apprentice as he wasn't much older than I."

"I see!" Mace said leaning forward. "It is common knowledge that we believed sith were extinct. This is a disturbing revelation and if true we must assume that there is at least one more sith out there."

"Yes Master."

Obi-Wan felt a touch of impatience rise, he'd given them his report on Naboo and he didn't see the point of going over it all again. He sensed their inquisitiveness and he strengthened his shields to keep his private concerns to him self.

There was a pause in proceedings as though they were gauging his reactions and mental state and he could feel their eyes examining him too. _Oh I wish Qui-Gon was here to take their wrath instead of me._

He struggled not to fidget, and he kept his connection tight enough in hope that they wouldn't sense his aggravation.

After a few moments, Master Windu spoke again.

"Healer Ba'han said that his initial examinations show that you are in good health! Is that correct Padawan?"

Obi-Wan felt like rolling his eyes at the ludicrous question, did they expect him to disagree and say that the Master healer was wrong!

Instead, he nodded. "That is correct Master Windu I am feeling fine."

Again, he waited while they studied him, it was all he could do to stop from scratching the itchy spot behind his ear and sighing with frustration, as his patience was growing thin and after a moments pause in proceedings he asked for permission to speak.

"If that is all Masters may I take my leave to see healer Ba'han now?"

"No Padawan Kenobi that isn't all; we have another matter to discuss with you."

Obi-Wan took a relaxing deep breath to release his distraction at their procrastination.

"It is the council's decree to forgo the trials for your ascension to knighthood. We believe that your accomplishment on Naboo is trial enough."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and waited.

"In light of the fact that you fought and defeated a being of darkness; it is our judgement that the ceremony will be arranged to confer on you Obi-Wan Kenobi, the title of Jedi knight."

He hadn't expected knighthood, a lump ostensibly rose in his throat, and an unsettled feeling filled him. Obi-Wan wasn't certain that he was ready for such a shift in his status.

"Thank you Masters for the faith you have in my abilities, however, I am hesitant to agree and would prefer to wait until Master Qui-Gon is well enough to speak with and I've had time to come to terms with all that has transpired. With all due respect may I wait before accepting the honour?"

'It may be some time before your master is out of danger and is well enough to speak with as he is still at risk, and in a coma." Mace said.

"Yes, but if he survives I would like to give him the honour of knighting me, I owe him that much."

"We understand and we will discuss it later, but right now a request for your attendance elsewhere has been approved by the council."

"Elsewhere, Master Windu?" Obi-wan said feeling a prickling sensation run down his spine and a bad feeling developing in the form of a headache.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. Chancellor Palpatine has requested a meeting with you. He is inquisitive about the sith you killed and he would appreciate your views on the being that up until today we all believed was extinct. He does have a vested interest as it was his home planet that was invaded and he is interested in knowing more about the being."

"I do not wish to be disrespectful Master, but I spoke to him at the celebration, wasn't that enough?" Obi-Wan felt his emotions bubbling below the surface and he pushed hard to keep them under control. He had no desire to spend time with a politician even if it was the chancellor.

"Padawan Kenobi! We understand that you have needs; however, you are correct we will not condone your disrespect. The chancellor's request is a valid one and we should endeavour to assist him whenever we can! We are guardians of peace in the republic and you have rid the galaxy of our worst enemy. It is only fitting that you be the one to speak with him.

"Masters' please forgive me, it's not my intention to be disrespectful, but don't you think it is a bit early for congratulations. If my master is right and the one I killed was the apprentice then there is a Sith Master still out there. Shouldn't we be concentrating our efforts in discovering who and where he is?"

"Yes Padawan; we are taking steps to discover that information. However, the Chancellor's request is reasonable and we've already accepted his invitation on your behalf, you are expected immediately. May the Force be with you!" Mace said dismissing Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan held back a retort, gritting his teeth he bowed.

"As you wish my Masters'! May the Force be with you also." He said turning sharply, his cloak billowing out behind him, leaving eleven bemused council members.

000

"He's changed, he's never argued with us before and did you notice his stance. He has similar traits as his Master; stubborn and rebellious." Master Gallia said.

"Yes, he's been around Qui-Gon too long I suspect. Obi-Wan is becoming more like him than he realises." Master Koth agreed.

"He didn't seem too enthusiastic to visit our new Chancellor, did he?"

"Yes, I sensed that too Mace, but we all know Qui-Gon's views of the senate and I suppose it's rubbed off on his apprentice." Koth said.

"Perhaps we should have waited a few days, and given him a chance to settle down after all this." Adi said quietly.

Mace shook his head. "No, I believe we've done the right thing. It will keep his mind off his master and what trouble could he possibly get into visiting the chancellor, he wants to be a negotiator, it will be good training for him."

ooo

Palpatine gazed out far into the distance at the towering spires of the Jedi temple. A devious grin spread across his face. "Everything is proceeding as planned." He said clasping his hands behind his back as he rolled back on his heels. "What fools you Jedi are, your demise at my hands will be a feast I will take great pleasure in devouring."

Looking down at his crimson robe, he brushed a speck of dust from the gold trim around the sleeves and thought back to the moment when he felt his bond with his apprentice Maul snap.

Alone in his apartment at the time, he screamed out in anger, not because of the death, but because of all the wasted years of training the arrogant Zabrak, to have him killed by a pathetic padawan.

Rage simmered into controllable resentment, and then a plan formed to punish the pathetic whelp. Oh yes, Kenobi would regret being born.

The long road to the Chancellors chair finally accomplished; he was about to have his first taste of Jedi blood. An undertaking he normally passed on to his assassins to complete.

For sixty years he'd bided his time, training under the guidance of his own master Plagueis. The road had been fraught with dangers and difficulties, but through cunning and patience, he'd climbed the ladder of success and now his destiny was in the palm of his hands.

His ultimate goal as sith lord was the annihilation of the Jedi order and the domination of the galaxy.

He glanced around his newly re-furnished office. His first order when taking control as head of the republic was to rip out the security cameras and replace them with his own system; a state of the art recording system that he had full control over; one he could manipulate and change as required.

Air traffic outside the panoramic windows buzzed past, freighters, air-cabs, cargo ships and oh yes! There above the skyscrapers a lone temple air-bus winging its way to the senate landing platform, with his special guest.

Palpatine glanced at the plastisteel container hidden behind the heavy drapes at one side of the room, large enough to hold a body. He'd spent days planning the demise of the whelp and everything was planned to dispose of his remains and cover up any problems of his disappearance. Oh, he was looking forward to tearing the pathetic Jedi's mind to shreds.

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

Leaving the hanger bay Obi-Wan took the turbo lift up to the Chancellors office. When the doors opened, the sight gave him pause to consider why it was that he didn't like politicians. They flaunted their wealth and yet couldn't care less about unfortunate beings living in poverty.

Glittering Chandeliers hung from the ceiling of the antechamber. _This was a waiting room for force sake_; crimson lounge chairs decorated every corner of the room and to one side on an ornate bar a selection of spirits and crystal glasses sat.

Obi-Wan glanced unashamedly, at the ice bucket and smirked, '_wouldn't be polite to go in to see our great leader inebriated, but it might help sooth my mood.'_

He shook his head and kept walking past bronze statues of ancient philosophers. _Unhappy looking souls,_ he thought.

Crimson velvet drapes hung forlornly either side of the curved windows and stepping through an archway Obi-Wan felt one of his bad feelings developing. He paused and turned around gazing in all directions and he shrugged. _I'm getting paranoid_. He thought taking a deep breath to calm his suspicious mind.

Arriving at the carved doors to the inner sanctum, Obi-Wan again hesitated;

The Chancellors private chamber doors appeared menacing and an unsettling feeling rushed through him. There was a distinct feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him he should turn around and head back to the temple.

However, he knew that the council would censure him and make him come back, so he pushed his bad feeling away, drawing strength from the Force and the weird new connection he possessed, he built an impenetrable wall around his aura.

Obi-Wan nodded to the door attendant who spoke to someone through a com link and then opened the door for him; Obi-Wan stepped into the room, and stopped.

"Come in my boy, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long, I know you must be very busy at the moment and I sincerely thank you for giving me a few moments of your valuable time."

Obi-Wan considered the stance and regal outfit Palpatine was wearing. There was that crimson again, this leader of the republic appeared to be rather partial to the deep rich purplish-red colour.

Although it had been several years since he'd accompanied his master here, if he recalled correctly, when finis Valorum was Chancellor, the colour scheme was more sedate with dignified tones.

He sat down where the Chancellor indicated glancing at a wide range of exotic refreshments on the low table. He certainly didn't feel like refreshments, but decided to make the most of the visit and get it over with as quickly as possible.

"I hope Queen Amidala, took care of your needs while you were on Naboo?" Palpatine asked with seemingly genuine concern.

"Yes thank you Chancellor." Obi-Wan said standing up when Palpatine stepped forward holding out his hand. However, Obi-Wan kept his hands firmly in the sleeves of his robe and bowed to the man instead.

Palpatine let his hand fall to his side. "I'm so pleased to see that you weren't injured and I hear that your master Jinn is still alive. How is he?"

"Thank you for your concern Chancellor, my master is a fighter, but is gravely ill."

"I'm certain your healers are taking good care of him." He said brightly, and sat down motioning for Obi-Wan to join him.

There was a moment of silence and Obi-Wan had the distinct impression Palpatine was sizing him up. He made sure his shields were solid, as scrutiny in his personal space didn't sit well with him.

He turned his gaze to the lavishly furnished office and a ridiculously flamboyant velvet covered high backed chair sat in front of a mahogany desk, with intricate designs etched on the legs. Behind it the landscape windows looked out over the planet and at the centre of the view was the Jedi temple.

"Would you care to look around young Jedi, I've just had these quarters renovated, do you like the colour?"

"I'm sorry Chancellor I don't have much to do with interior decorating; nevertheless, you seem happy with the colour."

"Yes, I'm very pleased with my choice of colour; I find it defines who I am and relaxes me."

Obi-Wan rose from the overly soft lounge and made his way to the window gazing out to see the temple.

"As you can see your Jedi temple has pride of place in the centre of our grand city. Your order has been a focal point for the senate for over a millennia and I often stand here and admire the structure."

Obi-Wan felt his words were false, but his voice sounded genuine. "Yes, it is a solid home to the Jedi."

Palpatine studied the stance of the young Jedi, he wanted to reach out and Force-choke the impudent brat and slowly extinguish his presence from the galaxy, but he had a plan and first he would play the concerned father figure, before he showed this upstart the true nature of the dark side.

He'd spoken to the pup on Naboo and was furious that such pathetically mild and overly obedient Jedi Padawan plucked up enough strength to kill 'his apprentice.' It must have been Jedi luck. This Padawan should have fallen to Maul's blade before his over bearing Master did.

Quietly he came to stand next to the Jedi keeping just out if his line of sight and placed a hand on his shoulder. The effect was more than he could have hoped for, the young whelp actually jumped at the touch and sidestepped away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Padawan Kenobi; I know it must be difficult for you to nearly lose your Master. I assume that you're not of age to be knighted, therefore I was wondering if he dies will another master continue your training."

He could sense slight aggravation at his assumption and held back a smile. The padawan's shoulders tensed and he seemed to be struggling to form an answer.

"I will leave my future in the hands of the council Chancellor."

Watching the whelp's uncomfortable posture was delightful and he dug another barb in.

"I can't believe Master Jinn succumbed to that monsters blade so quickly. Your Master was a great warrior; and I wonder, if he does survive, do you think he will retire?" he asked patronizingly.

"My Master _is_ a great warrior; he will survive and has many years ahead of him chancellor."

"Oh please forgive me. Yes, yes, he is a great warrior, but surely, this injury will take its toll on him."

"Your apology is accepted Chancellor and I mean no disrespect, it has been a difficult few days and I'm not in the best of moods. I haven't had time to come to terms with what transpired on Naboo, and it has taken a toll on all concerned."

"Ah yes! That is why I requested your presence, as you know Naboo is my home planet and I was distraught to find out that it was under attack, and to realise that a sith was helping the trade Federation sent chills through my body. Please tell me about that evil being?"

"There is not much to tell Chancellor, he was a Zabrak with red tattoo's all over his head and he was well trained. We encountered him in the corridors and our fight with him ended in the power station, it was a long battle."

"A Zabrak! They come from Iridonia don't they?"

"Yes chancellor."

"Do you think there may be more sith on Iridonia?"

"I wouldn't know Chancellor, but the council will look into it."

"Ah, I will look forward to reading the results of any investigation. Now tell me was it easy for you to kill him?"

"No Chancellor, he was very strong and for a time I did believe I would perish at his hands. I fell down several levels and by the time I rejoined the battle he had my master at his mercy and he was draining my Masters life force."

Palpatine wondered if Maul had used his power to delve into the Jedi's mind, he hoped not for if he did the Jedi master may have seen into their plans for the future through Darth Maul; he would have to investigate that.

"I suppose it was a shock for you to see your master at the sith's mercy?"

"Yes, his sabre had already entered my master's body and he was gripping his head, I'm not sure, but I believe he was going to break his neck, he was so intent on gloating about how weak the Jedi were that he didn't see me as I approached him from behind."

"Oh, you stabbed him in the back then?" He inquired knowing that insinuation would hit a nerve.

"Certainly not Chancellor! We wanted to take him alive if possible. I hit his shoulder with my blade cutting his arm off, but he still fought on with his other arm, eventually I caught him off guard and killed him, he fell into the pit and Naboo security retrieved his body bringing it to the surface.

I see; do you know what happened with his body?"

"It was brought back to the temple, but I am not privy to what the council may or may not do with it."

"Well, at least the sith is dead. Do the council have plans to search for any more of them?"

"With all due respect Chancellor; I suggest that you should take that question up with the council."

"I always thought the Jedi council believed the sith to be extinct, it must have been a bit embarrassing for them to admit they were wrong?"

"I'm not privy to what the council believes or does not Chancellor."

_This brat is cunning, he won't give anything away; well we'll see how much he tells me when I have him under my control and in my grip!_

"I know you're young, but I should think that being the only Jedi to kill a sith in a thousand years would warrant early knighthood, if you like I will give the council my recommendation that they raise you to knight status. After all you helped save Naboo."

"Thank you for the offer Chancellor, but with all due respect I am satisfied to abide by the councils decision in respect as to whether I'm ready or not."

He was squirming and Palpatine enjoyed it immensely. He could tell the padawan wanted to leave. Nevertheless, he wanted to have more fun with this pathetic padawan.

"Yes of course, so tell me about the young Skywalker boy. I heard about him risking his life, and he singlehandedly destroyed the droid control ship. I imagine he was well received into your Jedi order and I heard that you're Master Jinn has asked to train him?"

Palpatine loved to gloat. He knew that Jinn practically pushed Kenobi aside to train the boy when the council first refused to train Anakin.

"Chancellor Palpatine, I do thank you for inviting me here today, however, I do not believe it is my place to discuss any decisions concerning Anakin. I'm certain the council will inform you if they are required to do so."

Palpatine sensed his annoyance rise at the line of questioning and he held back a smirk.

"Yes I'm sure they will." He smiled and walked towards his desk, it was almost time to end this farce and begin the entertaining and enjoyable part of this meeting.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the subtle movement as the padawan moved away from him. The boy was scared of him.

"If you have no more questions in regard to the sith Chancellor, I have other duties to attend too."

"Yes, I shan't keep you any longer and once again thank you for your time." Palpatine picked up his timepiece off the table. "Oh my I have been keeping you, I must go now too, I'm running late for an appointment. Please have a safe trip back to your temple." Palpatine said as he headed to the door opening it.

"You're welcome Chancellor." Obi-Wan said bowing and stepped out into the empty corridor.

The door closed behind him, and Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief, glancing across at the aide's desk. He was surprised that the aide wasn't anywhere to be seen. He also noted that the two guards weren't at their post. He thought that was strange as security was high in the senate building.

An unsettling feeling came over him as a sound came from the Chancellors office and the door opened again.

"P-padawan Kenobi, help me please!"

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

**ErinKenobi 2893 : Thank you for all your (guest) reviews and letting me know your thoughts I love reading your reviews. I have had a quick look at your blog, will check it out further when I get more time.**

**Guest: Thank you for the reviews, more will be coming soon.**

**Mouse (guest) Thanks for your review.**

**Book girl fan :Will send a reply. Thanks**

**Son of Whitebeard: Thanks for replying.**

.

000

.

Palpatine knew he was risking his future by following through with this plan, but for most of his life, he'd used Force stealth to camouflage and blend in and he didn't believe it would fail him now.

Hiding his presence with ease from even the most experienced Jedi, gave him the confidence to test his power and no one would be able to connect him with the pathetic padawan's disappearance.

He'd closed the door on Kenobi, but in a few seconds he would convince the padawan that he was in dire need of assistance. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he pressed a button that discontinued all recordings in his office and once he killed Kenobi, he would hide the body in the plastisteel container and dispose of it later.

Opening the door he groaned attracting Kenobi's attention. "P-padawan Kenobi, help me please."

000

.

Obi-Wan turned back to see the Chancellor standing in the doorway clutching his chest.

A warning of impending danger filled Obi-Wan, but he assumed it was to do with some problem with the chancellor. "Chancellor! Are you ill?"

"Please, could you help me to my chair there is a button there to call for assistance press it for me would you?"

The force was agitated, and emotions were mixed and undefined. Something wasn't right, but Obi-Wan couldn't get a fix on the Force as the chancellor was projecting fear and pain. Wrapping his arm around Palpatine's waist, the older man leant heavily on him as he helped him sit down. Palpatine pointed to a consol and a rather obvious red button that Obi-Wan pressed presuming it was an emergency call button.

The disturbance flowing through Obi-Wan heightened as he heard locking mechanism slide into place on the doors and blast shutters slide across the windows, the Force was screaming at Obi-Wan to leave.

Not only were his thought processes confusing, some heavy pressure on his mind, caused him to stagger back away from a dark cloud pulling at his mind to open up and let it in.

Obi-Wan's movements seemed thwarted by some invisible power depriving him of air. His confusion stemmed from the fact that is was the Chancellor pushing on Obi-Wan's shields with an immobilising force suggestion.

The back of his neck prickled, his judgment was becoming mixed-up and he couldn't seem to form words.

Obi-Wan fought for control of his mind as the shock of what was happening filled him with panic. It only took him a few short seconds to realise that Palpatine was a sith and he was in great peril.

000

Palpatine rose from his chair pushing his will into the despised Jedi and gripped either side of his head using a powerful mind trick to make him submit.

"Padawan Kenobi, do not struggle, listen to my voice and give me your obedience." Palpatine said into his ear as he dug his finger nails into the soft flesh on either side of Kenobi's head.

He was a powerful Sith Master, and no impudent padawan was going to get away with killing his apprentice without retribution. The sudden fear that spiked in Kenobi sharpened Palpatine's confidence.

Palpatine had deceived, manipulated and controlled senators, kings, and most importantly, Jedi to do his bidding, this padawan would be no match for him.

Kenobi had ruined his plans by killing Maul and for some unexplainable reason he sensed that Kenobi might be a threat to him in the future. That likelihood was too much of a risk, and now he was going to kill Kenobi before he became a threat.

It was a shame this one couldn't be turned, it might have been fun to destroy him, but unfortunately, he didn't have time to expel all the light out of him, or for that matter train the Skywalker brat himself now that he was Chancellor.

He was face to face with Kenobi, so close he could see sweat beading on the whelps face. The boy's body was shaking, the mind trick was affecting him, but there was resistance.

Kenobi, it appeared had some ability in the Force that had been hidden before and he was drawing on it. Palpatine hadn't anticipated that this Jedi had the necessary skills to fight back.

He poured more dark shards into his victim's mind, revenge was sweet and he soaked up the fear exuding from every pore in the pathetic young body. It was intoxicating to feel such fear emanating from him as the Jedi's skin grew pallid. His mouth was trying to form words and his eyes were wide and glassy.

Palpatine's self-assurance soared, it was time to inject his will on the panic filled grey orbs; his moment of retaliation was at hand. The youth's tenacious struggle to regain his senses was impressive, but no match for a sith lord.

A rush of excitement filled Palpatine and he almost forgot his initial intention, which was to experience the battle between Kenobi and Darth Maul. He did want to witness the demise of his apprentice and in doing so would expose the padawan's mind to torture, agony and insanity.

Palpatine experimented with the technique of dissecting someone's memories while he was still an apprentice himself. He'd practised on simple minded slaves and their pain and misery infused him as he explored their sub-conscious and ripped their minds apart.

Once done he enjoyed listening to them scream, thrashing on the ground, driven mad by the violation. Although he'd never attempted this on a Jedi before; he was confident that this wretched padawan would submit as easily.

It would be worth any slight discomfort it may cause him, knowing that the pain slicing through Kenobi's brain would ultimately kill him and he delighted in the fact that he was going to breach his mind in the most destructive way.

It was time to commence as he could sense Kenobi searching for control through his psyche with the Force. He pressed through into the soft tissue behind Kenobi's skull relishing the fact that his forceful intrusion would be excruciatingly painful for the contemptible one.

His surprise was evident when a wall of light blocked his way and it took more strength than he'd anticipated peeling back layers of images and finding the memories he wanted to access. He bypassed memories of Jinn and the troll Yoda. If he had the inclination later, he would sift through them once Kenobi was totally incapacitated.

He saw a glowing orb blocking his path and it hurt his own brain to get close to it. He surmised that this was how Kenobi was drawing strength from the Force. He proceeded to pour dark shards into it, but a vivid image to the side caught his attention.

It was the memories of the battle, and those images were too compelling to leave until later. He required more force to keep the light orb at bay while he concentrated on the battle. Absently, he pushed his dark essence further into Kenobi's mind completely absorbing first hand his apprentice's failure.

He couldn't resist the pull and vaguely felt his own body growing weak as he poured his essence into Kenobi's. He was self-possessed that he was in control and when he'd finished he would pull back and witness the death throes of his victim.

ooo

It was a few horrifying and debilitating minutes before Obi-Wan realised he was in mortal danger. He felt Palpatine's fingers dig into his head and a slimy and dark voice cajoled him. Instinctively, he called on his newfound connection and fought the invasion; putting a protective bubble around his thoughts.

There was an oozing sludge of dark energy pushing into his mind, it was consuming him and his body shook uncontrollably. The revelation that Palpatine was the sith master they were looking for hit him hard as the dark shards of the evil presence slid painfully into his mind.

His response was to shrink back away from the hammering pain as it was overwhelming, but as he did the Force enclosed his sanity and senses behind a strong glowing orb.

It was too late to protect some areas of his memories, but shields were popping up anywhere were there was light. He sensed the Force working franticly, strengthening his legs. It was the same self-confident feeling that filled him on Naboo.

Something defining had happened to his connection with the Force, even though he didn't understand the significance of it. The Force was protecting him and filling him with the means to defy this evil.

Shields popped up around portions of his brain that the presence hadn't breached yet. He felt his arms strengthen and his legs held him steady. Obi-Wan sensed Sidious' reading his unprotected thoughts; Obi-Wan's head felt like it would burst if he didn't stop the invasion without delay. There was a chance while the sith was concentrating on his memories, but he had to act fast, before his own clarity left him.

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

Breathing air into his lungs was painful, and for a fleeting moment, he thought if he stopped breathing maybe all this torment would go away.

No! He had to concentrate; there was little time to spare to let these wild thoughts of giving up enter his head.

Drawing away from the menacing black cloud, he grasped hold of the glowing orb and his mind cleared and he felt movement in his fingertips. Inside the orb a voice pushed him to move his hand.

A sharp electric current burned his temples and he held himself ridged protecting his nervous system as the pain rose to excruciating levels, but he concentrated on the melodious voice directing him to fight for survival and searchingly he found the smooth cold metal of his sabre. Moving shaking fingers they curled around the hilt.

With immense difficulty, he pulled it slowly up between his body and Palpatine's. Time was of the essence and he pushed all feelings of pain away; absorbed on angling his sabre in the right direction.

His movements were agonizingly slow because his shields were crumbling from the pressure of having this sidious in his head. A flare of anxiety laced through his body because he knew he had no choice but to end this the only way he could. Fingering the activation button, there was no time to contemplate the do's or do not's.

ooo

Palpatine's fingernails dug deeper into the soft flesh of his victim's temples holding the struggling Jedi in place as he was engrossed in the final battle of his imprudent apprentice. A fleeting warning filled Sidious, but in his arrogance, he ignored it, pouring more force lightning to immobilise the pathetic whelp so he could continue to rake through his mind.

The dark power pulsed and he felt the Jedi's shields begin to crumble. It was in this moment that Palpatine realised he'd made a fatal mistake. He'd been too arrogant and his burning contempt for Kenobi would his undoing.

The hum and hiss of a sabre igniting filled his ears and his own hellish scream pierced every corner of conjoined brains. Searing heat exploded in bright flashes of a red tidal wave enveloping his essence, and he literally had nowhere to go. Self-preservation took over, and he backed away from the encroaching flames clinging to the part of Kenobi's mind that he had ravaged and latched onto.

Pain exploded through Obi-Wan's head as he brought his sabre to bear on the evil apparition standing a hair-breath away from him. An air splitting scream filled every corner of his psyche and his knees buckled. The glowing orb protecting him vanished as did all sense of self. Complete darkness enveloped him as he crashed to the floor almost in chorus with Palpatine.

Deathly silence filled the room; two bodies were sprawled across the floor in a careless way. Arms and legs twisted in strange angles mixing the reality of death with the reek of smouldering clothing.

ooo

Miles away the council members were still in session, other business had kept them occupied and now they were discussing the fact that long thought dead sith had re-emerged and what it would mean to the Jedi order.

Abruptly, a disruption in the form of a massive disturbance in the Force had them rise to their feet, each one gripping the hilt of their sabres. Not actually knowing what caused it questioning gazes turned to each other in confusion.

"What was that?" Master Gallia eventually asked as Mace Windu strode over to the window searching for anything out of the ordinary. His gaze locked onto the senate building.

Several others came to stand next to him. "Whatever caused such a disturbance was close by. I feel it originated from the senate building; something extraordinary and yet catastrophic has occurred over there. We must contact senate security and tell them we are on our way!" Mace said walking to the com station.

ooo

At precisely the same moment in the healer's ward, the wail of alarms disrupted the peace and quiet in their halls and healers rushed into Qui-Gon Jinn's room. The sound was his heart monitor droning out a high-pitched whine telling them their patient's heart had stopped.

Healer Ba'han pulled back the covers and called for injections and equipment necessary to re-start his heart again. For several minutes they worked feverishly bringing him back to life and once they had him stabilised they reattached the heart monitor.

"What in the Force caused that? Did you feel that disturbance, because I did?" Ba'han asked his assistant healer Ne-jar.

"Yes, I felt it; do you believe it had something to do with Qui-Gon's heart stopping?"

"Anything is possible, but truthfully, I have no idea. Something just occurred in the Force and I'm not sure if it was good or bad." Ba'han said checking his patient.

"Ne-Jar, stay with Qui-Gon until I can find Obi-Wan. I think he should be told about this and I'm sure he'll want to be with his Master if anything should happen to him."

.

Ba'han caught up with a group of Jedi Masters heading toward the hanger and he called out. "Master Windu what is going on? We felt a disturbance and Qui-Gon's heart stopped beating at the same time for a moment."

"His heart stopped beating?"

"For a few minutes, yes, but he's stable now; there is a healer with him as a precautionary measure, do you know what happened?"

"We're not sure; we believe it came from the senate building, Master Yoda felt it while he was in a meeting with Senator Organa and Governor Bibble. They were discussing relief efforts for Naboo. He just contacted us and is waiting for us to arrive."

"Do you know where I might find Obi-Wan? I wanted to tell him about Qui-Gon." Ba'han asked.

"Padawan Kenobi is also in the senate building, he was in a meeting with the Chancellor and he's not answering his com-link."

Ba'han had a bad feeling and he stepped forward. "I should come with you."

"No, stay with Qui-Gon, if your help is required I will send for you." Mace stated as he went up the ramp of the shuttle.

ooo

The shuttle dodged traffic lanes and took the direct approach to the senate. A few minutes later, Mace Windu and the members of the council streamed into the foyer of the Senate building expecting a tight security presence, but to their surprise there was a lack of concern shown by security and everyone appeared at ease.

Mace approached the head of security. "We sensed that something catastrophic has happened here, has anyone been to check on the Chancellor?"

"As far as I know Master Jedi, everything is in order here. The Chancellor is in a private meeting with one of your Jedi; so I'm sure he is safe and he expressly told me not to disturb him." Captain Rogers explained to Mace.

"It is imperative that we speak to the Chancellor, or at least Padawan Kenobi, please inform the chancellor's office staff of our request."

"Very well, but I'm certain that nothing is wrong."

He called, but no one answered. "That's strange; there should be an aide at the desk." He said trying again, but still no answer.

"Captain, we are wasting time, the Chancellor may be in danger!"

"I'll take you up to his office, but you shall take responsibility for his annoyance and apologise to him for this unauthorised disturbance."

The Jedi followed Captain Rogers to the reception area of the Chancellors private suite and to their surprise, it was empty until Master Yoda and Bail Organa entered from another corridor. The aide was not at his station and the guards that were supposed to be on duty were nowhere in sight.

.

"Captain Rogers isn't it protocol to have guards positioned in here at all times and where is the chancellor's assistant? The place is deserted!" Bail Organa stated.

The Captain didn't like to be made a fool of and his face reddened at Bail Organa's words.

"I can assure you Senator I had no knowledge of this; I will find out why they left their post and punish them!"

"Sense we do that all is not well in the chancellor's office Captain, in there we must go." Yoda said heading toward the doors.

"You can't just barge in there!" Rogers said stepping in front of them.

"Captain! It does seem highly irregular that the guards aren't at their posts and if the Jedi suspect something is wrong then I think you should check on it."

"Alright Senator Organa, but if I get into trouble-"

"Don't worry Captain. I will take responsibility, now open the door?" Bail demanded.

.

Rogers's heart rate increased when the door resisted his attempts to open it. Resorting to banging on it and calling out, nevertheless, there was still no answer. "It's locked from the inside; I'll go and check the service entrance."

He disappeared for a few moments, but when he came back his face was pale with worry. "That door is locked too, something is wrong!" he exclaimed.

"Can you open the door Master Windu?" Bail asked.

Mace took out his sabre and drove it through the locking mechanism causing sparks and a sizzle of metal melting; then he pushed the door open.

.

The room reeked of death and burnt flesh; it was hard to see what was wrong as the chambers were in gloomy darkness. Shutters closed tight across the windows kept out the daylight and the only ray of light filtered in through the opened door.

The dark side of the Force filled their senses and immediately, sabres ignited, casting further shadows across the room.

"Stay behind us!" Mace said as the Jedi entered the eerily quiet room. "Captain, is there emergency lighting in here?"

"Yes," he said stepping to a panel on the wall and turning a switch. The room glowed with a dim yellow light.

Audible gasps of surprise and shock filled the room; a gruesome sight lay before them. Chancellor Palpatine sprawled out on the floor, his head a few metres away, with Obi-Wan's light sabre laying next to it.

Obi-Wan lay face down draped across Palpatine's body and it appeared that he was dead too.

.

"The Chancellor has been murdered!" Captain Rogers blurted out as he stepped towards the bodies.

"Stop!" Master Windu said grasping him by the arm. "Don't touch anything, until we have examined the scene."

"But the Chancellor!" Rogers spluttered.

"Is dead! Yes we can see that." Mace said forcefully. "Carrying on about it isn't going to change it, now let us handle it."

Rogers anger rose dramatically; he did not intend to relinquish his authority. "Senator Organa! That Jedi killed the Chancellor!" he said pointing to the fallen Obi-Wan.

"Don't you think that I should be in charge?" He glared at Master Windu. "If one of their Jedi killed the leader of the republic, how is it right that they conduct the investigation?"

"Captain! At this point, we are uncertain of what occurred here and I am confident that the Jedi are above reproach. If it turns out that one of their own did kill him then they will do their duty and find out why." Bail snapped.

The Captain was fuming, but under the circumstances, it would probably fall to Senator Organa to replace Palpatine as Chancellor as he was next in line for the position.

"Captain, you will see to it that you give the Jedi any assistance they require."

"Yes Sir, Senator, but I wish to formally lodge my complaint."

"Complaint noted, now do as the Jedi ask."

Mace nodded to Bail. "Thank you Senator…Captain, have your men keep everyone out of here and seal off the entire office area until we conclude our investigation.

"Yes, Master Jedi." Rogers said with annoyance in his voice, but he would obey their orders for the time being.

.

Master Yoda touched Obi-Wan's neck. "Padawan, alive he is, weak is his signature; clouded it is."

Mace used the Force and levitated Obi-Wan's limp body up and away from Palpatine.

"We have to get him back to the healers immediately."

"What are those puncture wounds and scratches on the sides of his head?" Bail asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine's fingers have blood on them; do you think he was trying to push the Jedi away and scratched him!" Rogers inquired.

Mace glared at the officer, but directed his question to Bail. "We won't know until we examine him. Do we have your permission to take Padawan Kenobi back to the temple for treatment, Senator Organa?"

"Yes, you do, but until we know what transpired here, please keep him under guard and keep me informed about his condition."

"Abide by your wishes we will, accompany the padawan back to the temple I will." Yoda said and indicated for several Masters to return with him.

.000

.

Mace, Master Adi Gallia and Master Plo-Koon remained in the Chancellors suite with Bail and their first impression once they took Obi-Wan away was that the sense of darkness went with him.

No-one said anything, but it seemed apparent to the Jedi, that the possibility was high that Obi-Wan may have turned and killed the Chancellor. Adi stepped around Palpatine's body and picked up the padawan's sabre clipping it to her own belt. "We should examine the Chancellors body in the senate morgue." She said.

"Yes." Mace agreed as they force lifted his body for removal. "Captain Rogers, please escort the Chancellors body to the morgue, but do not let anyone touch him until we come down there."

When the room emptied and only the Jedi and Bail remained Adi spoke. "The sense of darkness has gone now and that is very strange, It was quite strong before Master Yoda took Obi-Wan back to the temple."

"Yes it is baffling, but before we jump to any conclusions we should keep an open mind and check everything here." Mace suggested.

"There are cameras in strategic positions all around the office; whatever happened in here will be revealed." Plo-Koon pointed to several camera's across the room.

Adi Gallia nodded. "Thank the Force, because without the recordings I'd hesitate to even guess what happened."

Tbc…


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you ErinKenobi2893 your reviews keep me going.**

Master Yoda followed the gurney carrying Obi-Wan back to the healers ward. There was a distinct dark aura in Obi-Wan and it concerned him, as were fluctuations in the flow of the Force surrounding and penetrating his body.

Healer Ba'han came straight from Qui-Gon's side to examine Obi-Wan when Master Yoda contacted him with the news. His first reaction as he gazed at Obi-Wan's head had him checking the deep puncture wounds in either side of his temples.

"These wounds are similar to those we found on Qui-Gon, only these are deeper."

"Yes, blood on the tips of the Chancellor's fingernails there was, know why we do not."

"It is mystifying that both master and apprentice have the exact same wounds. What is going on here Master Yoda?"

"A mystery, it is, such a disturbance not felt before of this magnitude and sense I do a great deal of darkness in and around our young one."

Ba'han removed Obi-Wan's tunics revealing several severe burn marks on his shoulders as though he'd been hit by lightning.

"You said that the Chancellor was decapitated by Obi-Wan's sabre. What reason would Obi-Wan have to do that?"

"Too many questions and not enough clear answers there are. Master Windu investigating he is."

Ba'han nodded. "There is so much darkness here, I felt nothing like this in Obi-Wan when he came to see me last night."

"Examine him you did, check his blood count did you?"

"Oh, I'd forgotten about the sample I took. I sent it off with the medical droid to test; the results should be waiting for me in my office. I will check it once I've completed this examination."

ooo

Down the hall Qui-Gon's mental activity caused his eyes to move erratically under the lids as a misty vision took shape. Images swirled around and slowly the haze cleared and he was staring at his reflection in a beautiful glistening pond; all around him were moss-covered stones.

He had no idea where he was, but he assumed Obi-Wan would be here too. Obi-Wan loved sitting by water, said it calmed him and made him see clearer.

He sensed a presence behind him and he turned smiling expecting to see Obi-Wan. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it in surprise.

Standing just a few steps away a man dressed in Jedi robes bowed as Qui-Gon turned.

"Hello Qui-Gon, you seem surprised to see me."

"I was expecting my padawan." He said. "You do look familiar though, have we met before?"

"You don't remember our previous conversation do you?" The glowing apparition said.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Yes, we have met, not long ago actually, in your time it was an hour ago."

"An hour ago, are you sure?" Qui-Gon delved into his mind trying to find a memory. There was a vague inclination of something that he should remember, if only he could clear the confusion that surrounded his thoughts.

"I don't recall who are you?"

"I was once a Jedi Knight called Andre Dinn, and in my lifetime I fought many battles against the sith. I was once a member of the high council and I fought in the Great Galactic war in the hope of destroying the sith forever. However, we failed and under the current circumstances, I have been sent to this realm to guide you."

"Sent here, are you a Force spirit!"

"Yes I am."

"Have you come because of the sith that I fought?"

"No, he was the apprentice, he is dead, but the danger has increased because the evil still exists."

"I felt Obi-Wan's pain, did he kill my apprentice?"

"No, Obi-Wan killed him, but a disturbance in the Force caused great pain to shoot down your bond and you mistook it for his death. You let go of life so you could join him, but you were wrong."

Qui-Gon sensed the truth in his words, but he was still confused. "The pain was unbearable, it was his pain, but you're saying Obi-Wan still lives."

"Yes, he does, but he may succumb if you don't help him."

Qui-Gon felt his fear for Obi-Wan's safety rise. "What do you mean?"

"He is in grave danger and if he is left to battle this insidious threat alone, he will succumb to the evil that is within him."

Qui-Gon felt a tingling of anger fill him at Dinn's words. "There's no evil in him, how dare you infer that he is dark. He is of the light!"

"Qui-Gon, that's not what I am saying, he is the hope of the future, but he is not much more than a boy and you of all people should know that if evil can find a way to overpower the light it will."

Qui-Gon thought back to his battle with Darth Maul and the consequent invasion of his mind by that devil. Abruptly, he realised the pain he sensed coming from Obi-Wan earlier was exactly the same debilitating agony that he'd gone through.

"Has Obi-Wan suffered the same invasion of his mind as I did, is that what the pain was?"

"Yes, he was attacked by one more powerful than the one who attacked you and Obi-Wan isn't ready to fight such power on his own yet. His soul and spirit will be relegated to eternal suffering if you don't help him."

"He is my padawan; I will do anything to keep him safe."

"Time is of the essence; he can hold on if he knows his anchor is there to support him."

"His anchor?" Qui-Gon felt his heart fill with emotion, "Me?"

"Yes, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan still lacks confidence and is oblivious to his own power; he still needs your guidance. You must focus on regaining your strength quickly. Draw on the Force and listen to your heart; go Qui-Gon support him."

.

The shimmering image of Jedi Master Andre Dinn faded and Qui-Gon stretched out down his shared bond and called to Obi-Wan, but an eerie silence was his only answer. He fought to rise to consciousness and groaned as his eyelids fluttered open. Blinking away the haziness, he could see the outline of someone watching him.

"Qui-Gon; how do you feel?"

"Awful, where am I?" He said blinking again.

"You're in the healer's ward in the temple. I'm healer Ne-Jar, do you remember what happened to you?"

"O-oh, my chest aches and I'm so tired." He said glancing around. "Where's Obi-Wan?"

Ne-Jar was about to call for Ba'han when the healer entered the room. He'd heard Qui-Gon ask for Obi-Wan and he knew that now wasn't the time to burden him with Obi-Wan's condition.

Ba'han took a deep breath expelling his own disturbed emotions before he spoke. He'd just finished a harrowing examination of Obi-Wan and had been on his way to his office to check Obi-Wan's blood tests when he passed Qui-Gon's room and heard him questioning Ne-Jar.

"He's here in the temple Qui-Gon, but he's resting at the moment and you need your rest as well, you were stabbed in the chest and seriously injured."

'I felt – something. Something terrible happened; I have to speak to Obi-Wan?"

"Obi-Wan is asleep Qui-Gon, just like you should be."

Ba'han felt guilty not telling him the truth but he knew Qui-Gon couldn't do anything about Obi-Wan now and he'd only worry more if he knew.

"I have a bad feeling and usually it's Obi-Wan who has them; I'm so tired, but I wanted to make sure Obi-Wan was alright. I thought he was in pain and I ha…d t..."

He mumbled incoherently for a moment and tried to keep his eyes open, but his body succumbed.

Ba'han was relieved when Qui-Gon's exhaustion caught up with him and he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

Ooo

Mace examined the locking system on the doors, and confirmed that they were locked from the inside. Checking the Chancellors desk, he found an elaborate panel of switches in the open top draw.

"Senator Organa, this consol is state of the art equipment. Do you know how to operate it?"

"I'll have a look at it but I wasn't privy to anything that Palpatine did in here. I did hear rumours that he was replacing a lot of the equipment. Apparently, he said it was outdated.

Bail found the switch that retracted the shutters and now with daylight streaming in they could see what appeared to be the epicentre of a lightning strike. The carpet had marks were it was scorched in several places near where both men were standing, as though an internal lightning storm hit the Chancellor and Obi-Wan.

Nothing seemed out of place on the desk and refreshments still sat on the low table along with two empty glasses. Shards of the chandelier littered the floor and it dangled precariously on one chain.

"Is it possible that there was an electrical fault?" Senator Organa asked.

"I doubt it Senator, the lights were working in other areas of the antechamber and the outer offices. Whatever happened began and ended in here."

"What's that over there in the corner?" Plo-Koon said as he and Adi went to investigate.

"It a plexisteel capsule." Adi said as she opened it. "It's large enough to fit a body in, what's it doing in the Chancellors office?"

"There's more here than meets the eye and I don't believe we will learn anything more, until we view the security tapes." Mace said to them all.

"Yes, of course, the chancellor's office is under constant surveillance and the recordings will let us know what went on." Bail agreed as he checked the panel in the desk.

"Well this is strange!" He said stepping back so Mace could see. "The record button isn't activated, it's been turned off."

Bail checked the machine. "There's a video disc in there. I'll play it."

Bail rewound it and pressed the play button. It was a slow process, because if they fast-forwarded it they might miss something and it was imperative that they saw exactly what happened.

Bail sighed. "This is going to take forever."

"Then so be it, we have to find out why the Chancellor is dead and why it appears that one of our padawan's apparently did the deed." Mace answered sensing Bail's frustration.

"Oh, here's where Padawan Kenobi enters the office." Bail said.

They watched the holo tapes as Palpatine and Obi-Wan made small talk and had refreshments, and then Obi-Wan moved to the window while Palpatine asked him about Naboo's invasion.

Mace noticed there was an attempt by the Chancellor to pry other information out of the padawan and he could see that Padawan Kenobi looked uncomfortable, but he appeared to handle the questioning well and after some more questions, Obi-Wan excused himself and Chancellor Palpatine thanked him for his time and indicated that he also had another appointment. Obi-Wan bowed respectfully and left the office.

Then the events turned strange, Bail and Mace watched as Palpatine closed the door behind Obi-Wan and turned to the camera with a smile on his face, then slipped his hand in his pocket. Immediately, the screen went black, and Bail forwarded it, but there was nothing more on the disc.

"Well that's bizarre; the recordings cease when the Padawan left, why would he come back and why did the recordings stop?" Bail asked scratching his chin.

"Bail, is there another recording device in this room?" Mace asked as he gazed around the room.

"I doubt it; perhaps Finis Valorum might know. I will contact him."

Mace turned to Adi and Plo, "The senator and I will wait here for Finis Valorum, and replay the tape to see if anything lights our way. Master Gallia, Master Koon, will you begin the examination of the Chancellor, and please let me know as soon as you find out anything that may help us discover what went on?"

ooo

Sharp stabbing pain shot through his head as consciousness beckoned him, his hands moved of their own accord to hold his throbbing head. It was unbearable, and he felt the urge to be sick. He couldn't hold back a moan as he lurched over sideways and brought the contents of his stomach up.

Hands were holding him up and then a damp cool cloth settled across his face. He could hear a far away sickly voice in his head, but his stomach and the excruciating pain were vying for his attention. The other sounds in his head didn't make sense anyway. "O-oh, I feel sick," he struggled to say.

He opened his eyes but everything was a blur, he knew there were people around him, but he could only see outlines.

"Oh," he whispered. 'M-y head hurts."

"Do you remember what happened to make your head hurt?" Ba'han asked as he checked Obi-Wan's pupils.

His eyes darted from side to side not really seeing and took on a far away look. "It's on fire, its burning! Oh, please make it stop!"

He panted and drew in big gulps of air, but nothing seemed to help, only made it worse and the buzzing sound in his head was getting worse. It was like there was an entity paralysing his ability to speak. It felt dark and wrong and he pulled back away from it.

"Obi-Wan, listen to me, you were at the senate building with Chance..."

They weren't expecting the violent reaction when Ba'han said Obi-Wan's name.

The voice was disjointed and full of venom, and Obi-Wan's body began convulsing as obscenities flew from his mouth.

"_What did you call me? Are you mad! I'__m not that pathetic padawan_!"

His eyes rolled back and he shook his head. "_What is going on? Where am I, what have you done to me?" _

His strength was amazing and it took several Masters and the healer to hold him down.

"_Get off me, you wretched fools, let me go! How dare you put your hands on me!"_

Tbc


End file.
